Don't Let Go
by iorwen
Summary: Jack and Juliet return to the beach and the mystery of the island and the numbers begins to unfold. JacketSkate chapter 18 up, this is the last chapter, thanks to everyone who read it and also to those who reviewed! xoxox!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Let Go**

**Chp. 1**

Juliet's head was spinning from all the looks and questions being hurled at her and Jack. The grateful hugs they poured on him when the two of them had finally rowed to shore changing into desperate grabs for answers, answers Jack felt to weary to give. She stared at him, the reluctant hero, thrust back into his leadership role, and wondered if just a tiny bit of him regretted the return back to the beach. She was about to say something to Jack when she noticed Him. The way he stared at her, his cold eyes burrowing into her own, trying to reach into her soul and grab it. She could almost feel his twisting fingers wrenching at it.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her, "Juliet?"

She managed to take her gaze away from the man to look at Jack, "Yes Jack, I'm fine. Just tired," she reassured him trying to smile.

Kate looked at Juliet sideways, unsure of why Jack trusted her enough to bring her here.

"Why don't we get you settled in then, go to my tent. That is if I still have one," he said looking straight at Locke.

"Of course you do Jack," the hunter spoke up, "It's still there, waiting for your return."

Jack gave a deep sigh and nodded before looping his fingers into Juliet's and heading in the familiar direction. Juliet turned her head to take one last look over her shoulder, at the survivors of flight 815 and found his penetrating glare still on her.

…..

"They hate me," Juliet said as Jack rummaged through his things and laid a couple of blankets down.

"They don't know you, how can they hate you?" Jack asked.

"Oh, they hate me alright," Juliet said sliding off her tennis shoes and sitting down next to Jack where he patted a place for her on the blanket beside him. He pushed a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, the feel of his touch still so new, making her feel hot and nervous at the same time.

"They're just curious," he said.

"Because they see me as an Other."

"Well you're not, you're one of us now, they'll get used to you in time," Jack said.

"The short guy," Juliet began tentatively, "Kind of scruffy looking, who is he?"

Jack starred deeply into her eyes, "You mean you don't know?"

Juliet shook her head, "Should I?"

"I just thought you," Jack started before she interrupted.

"Had a file on everyone?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Only the three of you," she told him.

He thought quietly for a moment, "Does that mean you know," he said then stopped.

"Know what?" she asked.

"Nothing, forget it," he said and started to look for something.

"What do you want to know about her?" Juliet asked staring at the back of Jack's head while he dug around in a backpack.

"Damn! Sawyer must have taken my things," he barked, "Some things never change."

"Everything changes Jack," she said then stopped him by placing a hand on his back, "Jack."

He looked over his shoulder at her, "Yes?"

"What do you want to know about Kate?" she asked tenderly.

He let out a deep, exasperated breath, "Nothing she didn't have the chance to tell me herself."

Juliet wasn't sure if she should let the matter drop but chose to anyway.

"So that guy," she said changing the subject.

"What guy?" Jack asked grateful she didn't push the Kate issue and took his place beside her again.

"The one that was staring me when we landed," she told him.

"Oh, you mean Charlie," Jack said casually.

"Charlie! That's Charlie?" Juliet asked her voice shaking slightly before she regained her composure.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

Juliet shook her head, a cold shiver running down her spine even though her heart was pumping increasingly fast.

"You're shivering," Jack said.

"I'm cold," Juliet whispered.

Jack folder her into his arms, laying her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead while squeezing her tight.

"It is a bit cold for the beach tonight," he said.

"Jack," Juliet whispered against the warmth of his chest, her arms tightly around his waist.

"Yes Juliet?"

"You won't leave me tonight will you?"

"Leave you?" he asked, his forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"I mean," she said and tilted her head up to look at him, "You'll hold me, just for tonight?"

Jack smiled and kissed her lips softly, "I promise Juliet, I won't let go."

Juliet stood on the beach, starring out at the ocean, out at her old life, afraid to turn and face the new. She thought she'd feel free one she made it onto this island but something was scaring her. Jack had told her it would take time but time was something she felt she didn't have, although she didn't know why.

Juliet sighed and turned to meet the day when she did she came face to face with Charlie.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped and gave a nervous chuckle, "I almost came crashing into you."

"Lost in yourself I suppose," Charlie said.

"I guess so," Juliet said.

"Didn't see me coming," he told her, his tone dark and low.

Juliet laughed again, "No," she answered, "If you'll excuse me I need to find Jack."

"He's with Kate," Charlie said as she quickly began walking away from him. She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around.

"And Claire, he's checking on the baby. You best not disturb him."

Juliet felt that cold shudder run down her spine again, her throat closing in on her. She looked frantically down the beach for someone, anyone she could turn to, and seeing him not that far, headed straight for him.

…..

"Hey," she called out as soon as she was close enough for him to hear her.

He took a long drag of his cigarette and letting it out slowly turned and looked up at her.

"Well hello there Barbie," Sawyer said a smile across his face as he squinted the sun away from his eyes.

Juliet's grin widened genuinely. She couldn't help but like him even though she knew she probably shouldn't. But at this time, Juliet was grateful for his presence as Charlie walked past them.

"May I sit beside you?" she asked him.

"Sure thing Bonnie, I ain't own the place," he explained, "Yet."

Juliet sat down next to the Southerner, he offered her the smoke but she turned him down politely, "No thanks."

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders and went back to starring out in front of him. Juliet followed his eyes and found what he was so intently looking at. Jack, Kate and Claire were huddled together around Aaron. She couldn't hear what was being said but knew they were laughing, a big smile across Jack's face. Juliet looked to the ground, pulling a few strands of grass and wrapping them around her finger. Kate was holding the baby while Jack was saying something to Claire.

"Are you thinking oh her James?" Juliet asked starring at Sawyer's profile.

"Why should I be thinking of Kate?" Sawyer snapped before flicking his cigarette out in front of him. It fell into the sand and they both watched the glowing embers die down and fade to black.

"I didn't mean Kate," Juliet said and took another look at the baby.

"Am I supposed to know watcha talking about Goldie?"

"Clementine," Juliet said wiping the smirk of his face, "Are you thinking about her?"

Sawyer's eyes grew into slits and his face became somber.

"I don't know any Clementine," he said ending the conversation abruptly.

Juliet let it go and they sat there in silence, the tension tight between them.

"So," Sawyer finally spoke up, "You and Jackass, you two an item now?"

Juliet looked at him, a slight tint of red forming across her cheek.

"Yeah," Sawyer said, "So when did that happen?"

_"I want to make a deal," Jack stood up in the make shift court room._

_"What deal Jack?" Ben asked, "She's already been found guilty and the sentence is death."_

_"I'll stay," he said, "I'll stay and do and be whatever you want."_

_"Really?" Ben said._

_Jack nodded. Juliet sat in her wooden chair, the tears coming to her eyes. She tried to make contact with Jack but he wouldn't look at her, his focus completely on Ben._

_"Even then," Ben said, "She'd still be shunned. She killed one of us Jack. No one would want anything to do with her."_

_"I could make that change, couldn't I?" Jack asked a note of urgency in his voice._

_"There is one way, maybe," Ben said slyly. _

_Juliet sat listening quietly as if they were talking about someone else, a stranger, and not herself. She was detached, almost curious._

_"Yes Ben? Well, what is it?" Jack asked frustrated, "What do you want now?"_

_"You could marry her," Ben told him, a devilish grin on his face._

_"Marry her?" Jack asked._

_"Yes Jack, give her your name, make her respectable again."_

_Jack ran his hand over his head then across the stubble on his face. Juliet's eyes were wide with anticipation._

_"Well, Jack," Ben asked, "What's it going to be?"_

"I don't," Juliet said and hung her head low, letting her hair fall over her face.

"Oh come on, something happened between you two," Sawyer pressed on.

"He saved me," Juliet said.

"He saved you?" Sawyer asked.

"After I killed Picket," Juliet replied.

Sawyer nodded his head, "I see. Yup, that's Jack alright, can't let go of his hero complex."

Juliet looked at Sawyer, her head tilted in thought.

"So that's when it happened huh?" Sawyer asked.

"When what happened?"

"You know," Sawyer said and gave her a wink.

_"Join hands," the Judge told Jack and Juliet as they stood in front of the Others in an outdoor garden. Juliet wore a simple white dress with some daisies in her hair. Jack was still in the same clothes he was brought in, Tom at his side, Amelia on hers. Jack shifted nervously then took her shaking hands in his._

_"Don't let go," the woman presiding over the ceremony told them. Juliet held on tighter._

_The ceremony itself only lasted a few minutes before a small party was thrown by Ben in honour of the couple. Jack was glum and Juliet nervously shy before they headed back to her house. They didn't speak about the why's, choosing to push it down into their secret places. The places they kept their feelings well hidden._

_"It's late," she said._

_"Yeah," Jack replied._

_"I, um, only have one bedroom," she explained._

_Jack nodded, "I'll sleep on the couch, I mean," he said and laughed, "It's got to be better than the Hydra floor."_

_Juliet let out a nervous giggle, "No, no Jack you should have the bed," she said._

_"The couch is fine Juliet."_

_"But you deserve it. After all you did for me," she said and their eyes locked. Jack could see her gratitude, but he could see something more than that too, starring back at him._

_"Why don't we share," he proposed._

_"What?" Juliet asked her voice rising and her face reddening._

_"The bed, we are married after all."_

_"Oh," she said her fingers wrapping tightly around the bow at her waist, cutting the circulation off._

_"Oh, um, okay, sure," she said stumbling over the words._

"Go on Blondie, spill," Sawyer urged.

"There's really nothing to tell," she said.

"He's that bad huh?" Sawyer said with a laugh.

"No!" Juliet quickly replied.

"I thought you said there was nothing to tell," he chimed in.

"There isn't," Juliet said.

"Then how do you know Jack ain't a flop in the sack?"

_Juliet pulled the sheets down on her queen sized bed. She always thought it was too big and lonely. Too much space as she lay in her corner._

_"I'll get you another pillow," Juliet said and tried to walk past him, her body brushing slightly against his as she reached for the closet door. _

_Jack's hand wrapped around her bicep before sliding down to her wrist._

_"Jack?" she asked, "Did you want…"_

_Before she could finish his mouth was on hers, kissing her passionately, his hunger feeding her own. She moaned as his tongue parted her lips and his hands pressed into the small of her back. He was already hard; she could feel his cock through the thin fabric of her cotton dress._

_"Jack," she sighed as he lifted her skirt, his fingers greedy for her flesh._

_"Jack," she said her head swimming with pleasure and confusion._

_"Tell me you want this," he said as his mouth ran across her swan like neck, down to her collar bone._

_"Tell me you want me to make you my wife," he panted a she pulled the straps down her shoulders, pushing her dress and panties to the floor. They bunched at her ankles and she kicked free of them. _

_Juliet tore at Jack's clothes, throwing his shirt across the room._

_"I want this Jack," she cried and let out a deep moan as he touched her wet slit, sinking his fingers into her pussy._

_"Oh God," Juliet screamed as he probed her, his mouth sucking and licking the rest of her body as he pushed her to the bed. Jack laid her on the bed before taking of his jeans. His cock hard and pulsing as he got between her legs, pushing them wide apart before plunging inside her._

_Juliet screamed with her first orgasm as he thrust completely into her._

_"Jack," she cried clutching at his shoulders._

"I just do, that's all," she said looking across the beach at Jack still playing with the baby. He finally saw her and smiled, waving her to him.

"Was it after you shot Pickett? Was it after you watched Kate and me sail away?"

"Why do you want to know anyway James?" she asked him.

"Enquiring minds," Sawyer said and flashed her his famous dimples.

Juliet sighed, "It was our wedding night."

"You're what?" Sawyer asked in shock.

Juliet stood up and took a few steps towards Jack. Sawyer leapt to his feet, Hey wait a sec, did you say your wedding night?"

Juliet turned to look at him, "That's right, Jack is my husband."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Juliet, on the cold floor of Jack's tent, propped herself up on her elbow. She watched her husband's steady breathing, the rise and fall of his chest, the quiet flutter of his eyelids. She loved him, she thinks from the moment she opened his file, but she wasn't quite sure how he felt about her. She tried to study him, his sleeping form, in hopes his subconscious would tell her the truth.

"Hey," he said softly, his eyes fluttering open.

"Hey," she whispered back with a smile.

"You watching me?" he asked smiling back and stretching his arms and legs out.

Juliet giggled, "No," she said sheepishly.

"No?" Jack said and grabbed her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling on top of him. She straddled his hips and held onto his shoulders.

"I think you were checking me out in my sleep," Jack said.

"What?" Juliet asked, "Really, I never knew you were so vain Jack Sheppard."

Jack ran his hands across her cheeks and through her hair, "Yeah, you were checking me out," he said before pulling her down for a deep kiss. She sighed into it before letting him flip her over onto her back. Jack ran his hand up her smooth thigh, slightly touching her centre before resting his palm on her belly.

"Juliet," he whispered into the side of her neck.

"Jack," came a voice from outside the tent.

Juliet groaned her displeasure, "Can't we pretend we didn't hear that?" she asked in a whisper, her legs tangling themselves into his.

"Jack, are you there?" came the voice again.

Jack crawled off Juliet's body and covered her up with a blanket.

"It's Sun," Jack said.

Juliet sat up, her eyebrow raised, "I see," she said nodding.

Jack threw on his grey t-shirt and zipped up his jeans before pulling back the tarp.

"Hey Sun," he said stepping outside.

"You said you'd examine me this morning," she told him, "See how the baby's doing."

"Right, of course," he said.

Juliet came out dressed, tying her hair back in a knot, "I'll give you two some privacy then."

"Thank you," Sun said.

Juliet gave Jack's arm a squeeze then headed down the beach.

"Hey there Starlight," Sawyer called from just outside his tent, "How's the newlyweds?"

"Newlyweds?" Kate asked popping out of his tent, tucking her shirt in.

"Well didn't Jacko tell ya Freckles?" Sawyer turned to her with a grin.

"Tell me what?" Kate asked annoyed at the apparent bond between Juliet and Sawyer.

"Nothing Kate," Juliet suddenly said, "James is just stirring the pot as usual, isn't that right?" she said giving him a stern, cold look.

"Sure thing Angle hair, you know me," he said.

_"Do you always have to stir things up?" Cassidy said as she applied an icepack to Sawyer's bruised cheek._

_"I was defending your honour," he said looking up from his seat on the toilet, "I thought you chicks liked that."_

_Cassidy laughed and shook her head, "You were outnumbered. Girls like sensible guys, not heroes."_

_"You sure about that? 'Cause in the fairytales, the hero always gets the girl."_

"Sun's with Jack," Kate said, "Is there something wrong?"

Both Juliet and Sawyer turned to look at Jack ushering Sun into his tent.

"No," Juliet said, "She just wants a check up, you know she's almost entering her third trimester, she just wants reassurance."

"Aren't you the fertility doctor?" Kate asked, "Shouldn't you be looking at her?"

Juliet opened her mouth to say something when someone interrupted her.

"Sun doesn't trust her, does she Juliet?" Charlie's cold voice came from behind.

Juliet nervously turned to face him.

"She doesn't does she? And why should she?" Charlie asked, his voice growing louder as he moved closer to her.

"You're one of Them," he said and Juliet took a step back, almost bumping into Sawyer who had stood up.

"Charlie," Kate began.

"Your people took Claire when she was pregnant. Hanged me from a tree, left me for dead," he screamed.

"I didn't mean," Juliet said her voice shaking.

"Yu tried to take her, take Claire and the baby, is that why you're here now? For Aaron?" he said the anger rising, burning in his face.

By now the commotion drew a crowd, people gathered around listening to Charlie's rant, waiting for Juliet to defend herself.

"Sun isn't safe with you is she? You're a kidnapper and a liar," he yelled.

"No!" Juliet said.

"Liar!" Charlie screamed in her face.

"What's going on?" Jack asked pushing through the crowd, Sun right behind him.

"How could you bring her here?" Charlie asked, "She'll kidnap us, hurt us."

"You're the kidnapper Charlie!"

"Juliet," Jack said trying to reach for her and calm her down.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked her confused.

"Charlie was the one who kidnapped Sun," she said.

"Me?" Charlie said but began to twitch nervously.

Sawyer's eyes grew wide and he took a step backward from the crowd.

"Yes, you Charlie."

"What's she talking about Jack?" Sun asked him as her husband drew near to her.

"I don't know, Juliet calm down," Jack pleaded.

"No! You all think I'm this monster but what about him?" she said her eyes filling with bitter tears, "He's the one that dragged you from the garden."

"Charlie?" Sun asked facing him, "Is this true?"

"It wasn't me," Charlie said anxiously then pointed at Sawyer, "It was him, it was Sawyer."

"What?" Sawyer cried out in feigned astonishment. Kate looked at him, recognition and understanding dawning on her.

"No Charlie," Juliet said her arm protectively going across Sawyer's chest; "It was you who dragged Sun in the rain, you who put a bag over her head. Not Sawyer and certainly not me!"

"Juliet," Jack said pulling on her arm, "Let's go," he said.

She looked at him as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, her chest beginning to convulse as she tried to choke them back.

"Come on, let leave this for them to decide, come on," he soothingly said and led her away and into the jungle.

…..

"I can't believe you," Kate said once the dust had settled and Sayid managed to pry Jin off Charlie.

"What? Like you didn't know I pulled the con to get the guns that night."

"Yeah but Sun? And to include Charlie?" she said her hands on her hips.

"What did I tell ya about a tiger and his stripes?" he said turning to face Kate.

_"You're despicable, you know that?" Cassidy said as she got on the bed beside Sawyer._

_"Yeah well, you like the money don't cha?"_

_"Yeah but she was a poor old lady, probably her life savings," she said taking the bundle from his hand and counting it. _

_"I am what I am," Sawyer said in all sincerity._

_Cassidy looked at him before cuddling up next to him._

_"Yes you are," she said and pulled him into a kiss, "Never change your stripes tiger."_

"What kind of man are you?" Kate asked disgusted.

Sawyer let out a frustrated sigh, "I'll tell you the kind of man I ain't," he growled bending slightly to get in close to Kate's face.

"I'm no sacrificial lamb, that's for sure."

"I never expected you to be," Kate said.

"And neither is he," Sawyer spat.

"Neither is who?" Kate asked.

"Oh come on, you think he didn't stay for Blondie? You think it was about you?" Sawyer asked with a laugh, "Jack stayed because there was something he wanted. You don't know him at all and you don't know me," Sawyer said and marched off.

"So what," Kate yelled after him, "You're just going to go on living on your cheating, hurting others, hurting yourself?"

Sawyer didn't respond nor did he turn around, he just kept walking farther away, away from Kate.

Night came and with it a hard rain. Juliet lay awake listening to the tapping sound it made as it fell against the tarp of the tent.

"It's going to be okay, Juliet," Jack said.

She turned and looked at him, his eyes as dark as the night.

"I don't think so Jack," she said.

He turned and ran his hand up her side, leaving a trail of warmth on her skin, "It won't be long now, a few short months, that's all."

Juliet gave him a half smile, "I know, I'm sorry Jack. It's just this thing with Charlie."

"Forget about Charlie," Jack said and held her tight, kissing her forehead, "I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Juliet couldn't remember falling asleep but felt Jack trying to untangle her from his arms.

"Jack," she mumbled sleepily.

"Shh," he cooed, "Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" she asked him still half asleep.

"Just going to get some air," he told her.

"But the rain."

"It's stopped, go to sleep Juliet," he said and tucked her into the blankets.

Jack walked out into the deep of the night. The air was cool as it hit him in the face, the breeze from the ocean waking his senses. He strolled the shoreline thinking about everything that happened to him and everything that was going to happen.

"Hey," she said softly, "Can't sleep?"

"Kate," Jack said and smiled softly, "No, not really."

"Me neither," she said.

"Want to go for a walk, we can talk about things," he offered.

Kate nodded, "Yeah Jack, I'd like that."

…..

Juliet reached for her husband to the right of her but found the space empty.

"Jack," she called in her sleep, rolling onto her back. She smiled feeling the weight of a warm body on her.

"Jack," she murmured.

"You're not going to hurt her," he said as his hands wrapped around her neck.

Juliet's eyes widened, "Oh God," she thought as she felt Charlie's grip on her throat tighten. She tried to fight him but he pinned her arms to her side with his legs.

"Charlie stop," she gasped.

"I won't let you, I won't let you get the chance to hurt Claire or the baby," Charlie said as he choked her.

Juliet kicked as hard as she could and managed to get one of her arms free. She tried to pry his hands off of her throat but he was strong, stronger than he looked and she was losing oxygen.

"Stop," she begged.

"You and your people are going to pay for what you did."

Juliet's face was reddening, her eyes tearing as she used what strength she had left to claw at Charlie's face.

"Just die bitch," Charlie screamed, strangling her.

Juliet gasped for air then managed one blood curling scream, "Jack!"

Her world was darkening and she heard one last sound, a gun shot in the dark, and then she felt wet and a heavy weight fell upon her before blackening out completely.

…..

"Juliet," she heard from far away.

"Hey Tinkerbelle," came another voice, "Time to come back from Neverland."

"Juliet, can you hear me?" the Scottish voice came again, "Ahh, she's waking up, give her some room people."

"Jack?" Juliet said, her throat burning as the memory came back to her of Charlie's hands on her.

"Jack," she called out sitting up frantically.

"Settle down," Desmond said, "Here, drink this," he told her handing her some water.

Juliet sipped slowly as her eyes focused on her surroundings. She was still in her tent, Sawyer and Desmond huddled around her. A group of people curiously peeking in.

"Get out, go on, nothing more to see here," Sawyer yelled at them before closing the flap tighter.

Juliet's hand went to her neck then down to her skirt, it was soaked in blood and she began to hyperventilate, "Wha. what happened?"

"Breathe," Desmond said, "It's not yours."

"Charlie's," she said.

"Aye," Desmond replied.

"Is he," she started afraid to finish Desmond nodded.

"Who?"

"I shot him," Sawyer said, "I was walking and I heard you scream."

Juliet just starred in disbelief.

"We're even now," Sawyer said.

"Even?" Juliet rasped her voice still raw.

"You killed one of your own to save me, and now I did the same."

"James, I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"You shouldn't talk," Desmond said, "Let me take a look at your neck." He reached for her but she cowered back.

"It's alright, I was almost a doctor once," he told her.

"Where's Jack?" Juliet asked, "I want Jack."

"Hurley's gone to find him," Desmond said and tried to examine her again.

"No," she said, "Don't touch me. I want Jack, I want Jack."

"Alright, I'll go see what's keeping Hurley," Desmond said and left.

"He's with Kate," Sawyer said once they were alone.

Juliet looked at him with tears in her eyes, "What?"

"I saw them go off together earlier, down the beach," he told her bluntly.

"Why would you do that? Why would you save my life then hurt me by telling me he went off with Kate?" she asked crying.

"Cause that's the kind of man I am."

_"How could you?" Cassidy asked sitting in the visitor's section of the county jail._

_Sawyer let out an exasperated breath, "How could I what?"_

_"How could you tell me you love me then do what you did?"_

_"I lied," he said, his southern accent prolonging the last word._

_"Bullshit," she yelled, "You love me, I know you do. I just don't get how you can care and then hurt me like that."_

_"It's the kind of man I am, Sweetheart."_

"Get out," Juliet said, "Get out James!"

Sawyer turned and left, leaving Juliet alone, crying in the dark. He bumped into Kate and Jack as they were running back, Hurley trailing behind.

"Where is she?" Jack asked him frantically.

"Right where you left her Doc," he answered coldly and kept on walking.

"Sawyer," Kate called after him.

….

"Oh God, are you okay?" Jack asked falling to his knees and wrapping Juliet in his arms. Juliet sobbed into his shoulder, all of her fear and pain flooding out in his warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry baby," he said rocking her gently.

"Baby?" she said and pushed him hard, away from her, "Don't you dare start with your baby, baby, babies!"

"What?" Jack asked confused by her sudden rage.

"Where were you?" she asked, "Where were you when Charlie was trying to kill me?"

….

"Hey Sawyer, wait up," Kate said.

Sawyer kept walking, ignoring her calls.

"Hey I'm talking to you," she said reaching him and grabbing his arm.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Kate's eyes grew wide at his coldness, "To see if you're okay."

"I'm fine Freckles," he said and turned to go before she stopped him.

"You killed Charlie," she said.

"Yeah," Sawyer said, "What of it?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just dandy."

"What's wrong Sawyer?" Kate asked her voice breaking, "What's wrong with us?"

….

"I went for a walk, I thought you were safe," Jack said.

"Safe? You thought I was safe here, alone, with him out there?" Juliet cried getting angrier.

"I shouldn't have left you alone," Jack said guiltily.

"Well you did, and for what Jack?" she cried, "For a few stolen moments with her?"

"What?"

"I know you were with her, I know you were with Kate!" she cried hitting him in the chest with her fists.

"Juliet," he said grabbing her wrists, "It's not like that."

"Liar," she yelled, "You want to be with her, you always have."

"No!" he said trying to stop the blows she was frantically raining down on him, "Juliet stop, it's you I want."

"You only married me to save me and now it's come to this, and you feel trapped with me, to do the right thing, that's all," she cried.

"I don't Juliet," he said, desperate to get through to her, "I want you."

…..

Sawyer looked at Kate and ran his fingers across her lips gently and lovingly, "Don't you wish that we could forget that first kiss?" he said.

"What?"

"The one you gave me when Sayid tied me to the tree."

"No," Kate said, "Why would I want to forget it?"

"Because it's what started all of this," he sighed.

"All of what?" Kate asked.

"Us," he said, "The beginning of the end. It's the saddest part really, the first spark. That's what set's off the broken relationship."

"Our relationship isn't broken," Kate said choking up with emotion. A cold dread was taking over her as he looked at her softly.

….

Jack grabbed Juliet wrapping his hand in her hair to make her look at him. She cried out in pain before he softened his grip.

"Now listen to me," he said forcefully, "I went for a walk and ran into Kate. We talked that's all. I told her I married you. I told her you were my wife and that I love you."

Juliet sniffled a bit then said, "You told her you love me?"

"Yes," he said, "I told her I love you, because I do Juliet, I love you."

"Jack," she sobbed but was stopped by his kiss.

Jack tenderly kissed her tears away and then softly ran his lips over the bruises on her neck.

"I'm so sorry Juliet," he cried as she held him close, "I'll never leave you again."

"Don't stop," Juliet said as he continued to hold her. She needed to feel him, feel Jack's body close to hers, feel his love. Jack pulled her down, his warm touch soothing her fears away as he kissed her and told her how much he loved her over and over again.

….

"It's over Kate," Sawyer said and turned his back on her.

"Don't you walk away from me. After everything we've been through, don't try and tell me it's over."

"Kate," Sawyer said sinking his fingers in her chocolate brown waves, "Try and see this for what it is, we're not in love."

Kate began to cry, "No, Sawyer."

"You think you don't deserve him so you turned to me because you think I'm the sort of man you ought to be with."

"No," she refused to listen to him.

"Truth is, neither of us is right for you and you know it," he said.

"It was just a walk," she sobbed pleadingly.

"I know Freckles," he said sadly, "You don't love me and I don't love you. We both know now what we don't want, he said and touched her cheek lovingly, "We can always say we learnt that together."

Kate nodded, wiping her tears away realizing the truth, "Yeah, we have that," she said.

"Yeah, we do," Sawyer agreed then walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack woke in the early morning from a dream, Juliet in a flowing white gown calling him home. He groaned to find himself hard, his prick pulsing beneath the covers. He turned to see Juliet in peaceful slumber.

"Juliet," he said softly against her cheek. She stirred but didn't wake, only sighing as his breath fell over her face. Jack exhaled in frustration. He wanted her, wanted the release from the tension his body felt. His hand went under the blanket and around his base. He gasped as he grasped his own cock; the feel of flesh on flesh welcoming, even is it was his own. Jack slid his hand up and down his shaft as his wife lay oblivious beside him.

"Juliet," Jack whispered closing his eyes tight as he pictured her naked body above him, thrusting up into his fist.

"What?" her voice jolted him from his fantasy, his eyes springing open.

"What?" he repeated.

"Did you call me?" she said groggily turning to face him.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her, Juliet's mouth instinctively opening for him as his tongue brushed over her lips and found hers. He pulled away then and turned her back onto her side, facing away from him.

"Jack what are you doing?" she asked then felt his hard on pressing against the small of her back as he spooned her. He ran his hand up her leg, getting in between her thighs where he found her warm, moist centre. Jack began to circle her clit with the pads of his fingers as he rained kisses down and across her neck and shoulder.

"Jack," Juliet sighed, her breathing getting heavier as he opened her up, lifting her leg over his and sliding his tip to her entrance.

"Tell me Juliet," he said tilting her head back.

"Tell you what Jack?" she asked as she lifted her arm up and around him, pressing the back of his head down to her face.

"Tell me you want me to make you my wife," he said whispering in her ear.

She gave a little giggle, "I'm already your wife, Jack."

He rubbed himself over her wet slit, making her moan in anticipation of being filled by him.

"Jack please," she whimpered, "Don't tease."

"Say it, say how much you want me," he cooed in her ear, his hot breath making her grow wetter.

"I want you, I want you so much. Make me your wife Jack, take me," she said desperate for him.

Jack slide in slowly from behind her. She gasped and cried out as her walls stretched to accommodate him. Her moans were stifled as he lifted her chin up and devoured her mouth. Jack sucked on Juliet's top lip as she thrust her tongue in each time he drove into her. Their movements mirrored each others until her grip on his head tightened, sliding her fingers around the nape of his neck, digging in with her nails. Jack winced and chewed on her lip as his own hand squeezed her hip bone and they climaxed in unison.

"Oh God," Jack said falling back onto his back again as Juliet stayed on her side, her orgasm still coursing through her in after shocks of bliss.

"Mmm," she said as she turned to face him, "That was a lovely wake up call."

Jack chuckled and touched her cheek tenderly, "You don't think we were too rough do you?"

"Jack!" she said, "You're a doctor for heaven's sake."

"I know but I still worry."

Juliet straddled him and looked down into his face, giggling, "Well I'm the expert here."

"Yeah," he said running his fingers up her arms before cupping her face, "Well Dr. Sheppard," he said smiling.

She bent down and kissed him before she let him wrap her protectively in his arms, "Trust me Jack, we haven't hurt the baby."

….

_"Tom, you're so silly," Kate said laughing._

_The twelve year old boy looked at the girl sitting on the swing._

_"Why am I so silly?" he asked his hands on his hips._

_"Because, you're too old to be carrying that toy plane around everywhere you go. It's time you gave it up," she said._

_"Never," he said, "its good luck."_

_"Good luck, pfft," she said twirling her brown hair around her finger._

_"It protects me," he said._

_Kate just laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever Tom, now give me a push."_

"Kate," Claire called to her softly shaking her from her memories.

"Claire," Kate said standing up from her spot on the sand.

"The funeral's about to start," she said stifling a sob.

"Hey," Kate said as she pulled Claire into a hug, "It's going to be okay."

"You said you'd hold Aaron for me," Claire reminded her.

"Oh of course, of course I will," she said and headed down to the burial site.

…..

"Hey there," Juliet said walking up to Sawyer as he sat by some boulders.

"Hey," he answered.

Juliet looked around her, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun.

"I didn't think there were rocks on this part of the beach," she said.

"That's cause they weren't here before. It was the tooth fairy that dragged them over," he explained.

"Sorry, did you say the tooth fairy?" Juliet asked confused.

"You know, Bernard, one half of jungle fever."

"Jesus, James."

"Well yeah, it was him, wanted to make a big s.o.s. sign in the sand, get us all rescued."

"Right," she said as she sat down beside him.

"I thought you knew everything that happened around here."

Juliet sighed, "Only if it pertained to the three of you."

Sawyer glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Her matter of fact way of talking still crawled under his skin.

"So you ain't at the funeral huh," he said looking out of the ocean. A seagull soared high above before plunging down into the depths of the water, catching his prey before flying off again.

Juliet looked at him, exposing the purple bruises on her neck for him to see, "I don't think so."

"Right," he nodded, "I guess that makes us a couple of outsiders then."

"Weren't we always James?"

….

"Charlie was always a little lost," Locke began as everyone huddled around the open, unmarked grave, "But he was a good kid at heart, wanting only to care for Claire and her baby."

Claire stood beside Hurley and Desmond, sobbing quietly. Hurley wiped a stray tear from his eye as Desmond stared, defeated at the body lying at his feet. He had tried so hard to stop this, but the universe had a way of course correcting, or so he told himself.

Jack shifted his weight. He hated these things, people looked to him to say the right words and he never had any. He was relieved when Locke volunteered to lead the service but as John droned on about fate and destiny, Jack wished he had refused him. He shifted again then stared up at Kate. Their eyes met and hers filled with tears as she stood holding Aaron in her arms.

_"What are you going to be when you grow up?" Kate, now a teenager, asked Tom in the basement of his parent's home. They were eating cookies and drinking Kool-Aid his mother brought down. It was dorky, Tom had thought, but Kate had secretly loved the warmth his household radiated, the safety of it._

_"A doctor," Tom said casually as he flipped channels on the TV. set, "What about you Kate, have you decided?"_

_"No," she said._

_"Then you can be my wife," he said smiling at her and wiping the grape moustache from his upper lip._

_Kate punched him in the arm, "That's not a profession."_

_"Sure, you can be Dr. Tom Brennan's wife and we'll have babies and taco nights."_

_"Taco nights?" Kate giggled, "I don't do taco nights."_

"So does it hurt much?" Sawyer asked.

"Does what hurt?" Juliet asked him.

"What you having a blonde moment? Your neck Lorelei."

Juliet rolled her eyes at her latest blonde nickname, "No, not much. Jack rubbed some aloe on it last night and it's gotten better."

"Did he now? I bet he did," he smirked.

"Really," Juliet feigned shock but couldn't resist bursting into a fir of giggles, her nose scrunching up and her cheeks reddening.

"Ahh young love," Sawyer said sarcastically.

"I heard about you and Kate," she said turning serious.

"Nothing's private here I see," he sighed.

"Hurley told Jack this morning, you know he can't keep a secret," she told him.

"And did the Doc run to comfort Kate?"

"No," Juliet said sharply, "James you shouldn't have left her."

"Because I keep her away from Jack."

"No James, because she needs you," Juliet said.

….

Finally the crowd had dispersed, leaving Jack, Locke and Hurley to finish burying Charlie. The sun was setting but the air was hot and the toil drew beads of sweat on the men's bodies.

Kate lingered behind after handing Aaron to Sun, Claire to distraught to tend to him. She watched as the sand covered what was left of the one time pop star.

_"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the preacher recited over Tom's coffin._

_Kate fidgeted with her wig, the red hair not quite suiting her skin tone. She was racked with guilt after her escape from the law caused Tom's death. She walked away, rubbing at her swollen eyes and heading to the nearest pay phone, dialling the familiar number of the marshal assigned to capture her._

_"You know why I did it," she cried._

_"It doesn't matter why darling, only that you did it."_

_"Please," she pleaded._

_"Turn yourself in Katherine," he said._

_"No, you'll never catch me."_

_The marshal laughed, "Kate, the only way I won't catch you is if you have some sort of magical good luck charm."_

"And you need her," Juliet finished.

"Is that so," he said.

"Let it go James," Juliet said standing up and starring down at him.

"Let what go?"

"This hatred you have for yourself."

"And here I thought Michael killed the shrink," he said referring to Libby.

Juliet sighed and dug deep into her pants pocket. She pulled out a piece of crumpled up paper and handed it to him. Sawyer took it.

"From one outsider to another," she said.

Sawyer scrunched up his forehead in confusion but smoothed out the piece of paper.

"Is this your home address or something? We gonna be pen pals?"

"No James, it's his address."

Sawyer stood up slowly and stared into her clear blue eyes.

"Whatcha talking about Juliet?"

The sharpness with which he said her actual name made Juliet's heart grow cold, but she swallowed it down and met his stare.

"Because I know the need for revenge and when we get off this island you can have yours," she told him.

"How do you know he's even still at this place?"

"I know," she said pausing for effect before adding, "Then Sawyer can die, and James can live." With that Juliet turned and walked away.

"And what exactly do you want in return?" Sawyer shouted, the waves carrying his voice to her.

She turned and calmly smiled, staring at him before leaving quietly.

….

"There you are," Jack said as Juliet walked towards him, "I was getting worried."

She flashed him a huge smile and ran her knuckles over his brow, "Worrying gives you wrinkles," she teased.

"Is that so?" he asked pulling her to him and smacking her butt lightly. She laughed and kissed his cheek, making her way to his neck, sucking on his pulse point.

"Hey not in public," he warned her as he felt the familiar heat rise in his stomach.

"Yes, Dr. Sheppard," she said sternly. He looked deeply at her, gazing into her face in silence.

"You okay?" Juliet asked.

Jack nodded, "Long day."

"It's done then, he's buried?" she asked softly.

"He's buried Juliet. He isn't going to hurt you anymore," Jack reassured her.

Juliet grasped his shoulders tightly, "If only he were the only one."

….

Kate sat against a tree, the tears flowing freely down her sun kissed face. She twirled the little plane in her fingers, lifting it to her breast and saying a silent prayer for forgiveness. She curled up into the fetal position and closed her eyes, sobbing loudly now. She was so focused on her pain she hadn't heard him come up behind her, didn't feel him until his arms were already around her.

"It's okay Freckles," he said.

"Sawyer," she whispered and buried her face in his chest. The hand still holding the toy plane grabbed at his shirt, holding on for dear life.

"Shh, don't cry now," he said stroking her hair, "I'm here now."

Kate tried to stifle her cries and said, "I thought we weren't love."

"We're not," he said as she looked up into his face. Sawyer starred into her green eyes before pushing her head back down against his chest, holding her close to his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Jack woke up with a start. Looking around the room, he realized he was in Juliet's bedroom, the day after their wedding. Her naked body was warm beside him, peacefully asleep after their night of passionate love making._

_He ran his hand over his head and as quietly as he could, got up and dressed before going down the stairs. He reached for the door knob, taking a look at the gold ring around his fingers before stepping outside. The place was surreal, a perfect suburban neighbourhood with clean cut lawns and bright picket fences. It was early and the streets were quiet as he turned the corner. Suddenly he heard voices, familiar ones as he ducked out of sight._

_"I still can't believe you let Jack marry her," Tom said._

_"She's fertile Tom," Ben replied, "You know that. We're better off with her alive than dead."_

_"Maybe, but she and Sheppard aren't a match according to Jacob. Not to mention Isabelle was mighty miffed you over ruled her," Jack heard Tom say from his hiding spot between to houses._

_"Isabelle will get over it and so will Jacob when Juliet gives us what we want," Ben stated calmly._

_"If she and Jack deliver," Tom said, "I mean do you really think Jack will see her as a wife, a real wife?"_

_"I'm sure of it," Ben said with a smile._

"Hey you," Juliet said as she walked up to Jack. He was standing by the water trough filling a bottle up.

"Hey," he answered with a smile, "Where have you been this morning?"

"Talking to James," she said as Jack furrowed his brow.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing," he said tightening the cap on the plastic bottle.

"You look upset," Juliet said then grinned widely, "You're not jealous are you?"

"No," Jack answered curtly, "I don't trust Sawyer. And I don't think it's a good idea you spend so much time with him."

"I can handle him," Juliet said as Jack stood there, one hand on his hip, and a disapproving look in his eye. Juliet giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

Juliet reached up and kissed him, "You're cute when you're jealous."

Jack frowned as she slid her fingers down the exposed skin of his arm, tracing the veins to his hand.

"I'm serious Juliet. You know what's at stake here. We have to stay focused."

Juliet wiped the smile from her face, "I know what we have to do Jack, I'm not going to mess that up."

"Good," Jack said sternly.

_Jack unwrapped Juliet's legs from his waist and gently put her feet back on the ground. Her back was still pressed firmly against the wall as she caught her breath. After months of marriage, he still tried to resist her but she was too beautiful, felt too good and if he was honest with himself, Jack would admit he had fallen in love with his wife._

_"Jack," Juliet said as she watched him zip his pants up._

_"Yes?" he asked her._

_"I have to tell you something," she said._

_"Okay, what is it?" he asked again._

_Suddenly she was nervous, darting her eyes around the room as if she expected some stranger to leap out from the shadows. Jack scrunched up his forehead, "Well Juliet, what's wrong?"_

_She pulled him to her, holding him against her, pressing his chest into hers. "Closer," she said just above a whisper, afraid of unseeing ears hearing them. Jack leaned down so her lips brushed against his ear, "I'm pregnant."_

"I'm going to go check on Sun then," Jack said.

"Okay," Juliet said and watched as he began to walk away.

"Jack," she called out to him. He turned to look over his shoulder at her. She pushed her cheek out and tapped it, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He laughed and walked back to her. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Have a nice day, dearest," he said before she turned his head in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth.

"You too darling," she cheekily replied and let him go.

….

"Okay Sun, just lie back and try to relax," Jack said before giving Jin a nod of reassurance.

"I'm just going to feel around your stomach," Jack said lifting her shirt up as Sun took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Now you're going to feel a little pressure as I," Jack said then stopped.

"What is it Jack?" Sun said.

Jack didn't respond he just continued his exam.

"Jack is something the matter?" Sun asked worried.

"Baby?" Jin said.

Jack looked at Jin, a sombre expression on his face before turning to Sun.

"Sun," he said softly, "I'd like to get Juliet."

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"I'm not sure; please will you let Juliet take a look at you?"

A few minutes later Juliet was at Sun's side.

"Okay Sun, I want you to relax as much as you can," she said and pushed her gently back down on the blankets. Juliet placed her hands on Sun's lower abdomen and felt for the baby's head and back. Juliet looked up at Jack and nodded.

"You were right," she told him and he let out a sigh of frustration.

"Tell me," Sun said sitting up.

"You're baby is in a breech position," Jack explained, "Do you know what that means?"

"Its feet are facing down?" Sun said unsure.

"Well sometimes, but this time I think your baby's what's known as frank breech," Juliet said, "It's the most common kind, when the fetus' buttocks are aimed toward your birth canal and his or her legs are sticking straight up, its feet are near its head."

Sun's eyes began to tear up as she explained to her husband what was being said.

"Doctor can fix?" Jin asked Jack.

"Not me," he told him, "Maybe Juliet."

Juliet's eyes widened, "Can I talk to you outside?" she asked him.

Jack stepped outside of the tent before being led to the side by Juliet.

"Can you turn it?" he asked her in deep consultation, one doctor to another.

"I don't know Jack, without an ultrasound to be sure of the position."

"But you must have done external turns before," he said.

"Yes Jack but to attempt one now, here with nothing to monitor the baby's heartbeat. Maybe we should see if it turns on its own."

Jack let out a frustrated breath, "You know it's too close to the due date for that, if it was going to turn on its own it would have, you need to do this Juliet."

"You know what we'd be risking if something were to go wrong," Juliet said.

_"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as he helped Juliet up from the bathroom floor. She had been throwing up all morning, her first bout of morning sickness taking her with a vengeance. _

_Juliet gave him a sarcastic smile. "How do you think Jack?"_

_"Sorry," he said and took a damp cloth and gently wiped her mouth._

_"No, I'm sorry," she said softly, "I shouldn't have snapped at you."_

_"I know you're not feeling well," he said._

_"It's not that. It's just," she said and looked into his hazel eyes, "I'm scared Jack, when they find out."_

_"They won't find out," Jack said standing erect and strong._

_"How are we going to accomplish that?" she asked tying her hair back into a tight ponytail. _

_"We're going to get off this damn island once and for all," he said._

_"How?" _

_"I'm going to make a deal with Ben," he said and walked out of the washroom, heading down the stairs._

_"Jack, what kind of a deal? What are you going to do?" Juliet asked from the top of the landing._

_"Whatever it takes."_

"Then we'll have to do a c-section," Jack said.

"What are you crazy?" Juliet cried.

"What other choice do we have? I'll raid Sawyer's alcohol stash and,"

"Wait, there might be some way of getting medical supplies," she said, an idea forming in her head.

"You're not crossing the line, not yet," Jack said strongly.

"No, there's a medical hatch, on this side of the island," Juliet explained.

"The Staff?" Jack said.

"Yes," Juliet responded.

Jack shook his head, "It's no good, the Others cleaned it out."

"That's what you think, but there's a secret room, I saw it in the plans Ben had of all the hatches, and by bet is they stashed the supplies there. They had to leave it in a hurry when Claire escaped plus I never saw the equipment back where we used live."

Jack nodded, "Okay, it's worth a shot."

"Only one thing," she said, "I've never been to the Staff. They didn't want me involved with Claire, that was Ethan's pet project."

"No problems, Kate will remember how to get there."

"Remember how to get where?" the green eyed girl asked, walking up to them, Sawyer at her side.

They quickly filled her in about Sun's condition and Juliet's thoughts.

"Of course I'll lead you to the Staff, when do you want to go?"

"Tonight," Jack said, "Juliet will stay with Sun and we,"

"Hey, I'm going with you," Juliet interrupted.

'No you're not Juliet," Jack said.

"I'm the one who knows where to look for the secret room," she told him.

"So tell me where to look, but you're staying."

"Like hell," she said.

Jack pulled her away from Sawyer and Kate. "Don't argue with me Juliet. It's dangerous and you have to think of," he said before lowering his voice, "the baby."

"The baby will be fine if I'm with you. I'm not staying; you said you wouldn't leave me alone again."

"Juliet!" he said loudly as Sawyer looked on with a smirk.

Kate looked at them arguing, "He never changes does he?"

Sawyer chuckled, "Only the woman has."

Kate rolled her eyes but refused to answer Sawyer's comment.

"What happened to together?" Juliet asked placing a hand on Jack's forearm. He sighed and cupped her cheek tenderly. She smiled knowing he was going to give in.

"Alright Juliet, but you stick close to me and do exactly what I tell you, no going off on your own understand?"

"Yes Dr. Sheppard," she chuckled squeezing his arm.

Kate looked at Jack with surprise, his apparantent giving in to Juliet, something she never was able to accomplish with him.

"Can we go now?" Sawyer asked.

"We?" Jack said, "I don't recall asking you along."

"Listen Jackass, if you think I'm gonna let you go traipsing off alone into the jungle with Betty and Veronica here; you've got another thing coming."

"Fine," Jack said, "I'm done arguing. We're wasting time. Get what you need and meet us back here in ten minutes."

…

The day was fading, the sun handing over its reign to the moon as the four of them headed west into the jungle. They were following Kate's memories of the night Rousseau, Claire and her found the medical station, the hatch Ethan had took Claire to when she was pregnant.

"We should make camp," Sawyer said.

"I agree," Jack said.

"Wait," Sawyer said, "Did hell just freeze over? Did you just agree with me?"

Juliet stifled a laugh as Jack glared at the blonde southerner.

"We're losing light and," Jack said looking at Juliet, "We need to rest."

She knew he was concerned for her and their baby she was carrying so she nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll look for some firewood," Kate said as they began to lay some blankets in the nearest clearing they found.

After some food and water they all agreed to get some sleep, Jack and Juliet close to one another, Sawyer and Kate a few feet away. Time passed and Sawyer's low whistling snore kept Jack awake. He turned and pressed close to Juliet, his hand around her waist. She pressed back into him with a sigh, getting nearer to his warmth. Jack buried his face in her hair, it was so soft and smelled so sweet he couldn't help but run his hand down her leg before feeling his way back to her breasts. He kissed her neck softly.

"Jack," she whispered as the felt him undo her top bottom of her pants then her zipper, sinking his hand into her panties.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly as he began to touch her.

"You smell so good," he said pressing her tighter into him. She felt his hardness as he continued to explore the folds of her pussy.

"Kate and Sawyer," she started to protest.

"I bet you taste good too," Jack said and crawled on top of her. She watched him remove her pants and underwear before spreading her legs and getting between them.

"Jack, they'll see us," she said.

"They're asleep," he said and began kissing her inner thighs before placing his mouth over her clit. Juliet bit her lip and tried to control her breathing as Jack's tongue swirled around her erect bud making her wet till he lapped at her oozing juices. She felt her orgasm building as she pressed down on his head, sinking his tongue deep inside her.

"Oh god," she thought as she was about to climax when he stopped, reaching up to her flushed face.

"Maybe we should stop," he teased, "In case they hear you."

"You bastard," she said and laughed and flipped him onto his back.

Juliet straddled him as she unzipped his jeans and pulled his erection out. She rubbed herself over his tip before sinking herself down his shaft. Jack moaned quietly as she began to ride him slowly. Juliet tilted her head back, her blonde hair wild and free as Jack's hands slid up and under her shirt to cup her breasts.

"Fuck me Juliet," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

She bucked against his hips, her clit rubbing over his pubic bone as she clutched at his t-shirt. She pushed it up his chest, exposing his hair and flesh as she dug her nails into him. She wanted to scream, her breath coming in frantic spurts as her hips rotated, Jack's hands now on her ass, guiding her rhythm.

"Oh God Jack," she cried.

"Shh," he said, his finger going over her lips.

Juliet lay down across his chest so she could bite his shoulder as her orgasm began to build again.

"I want you Jack," she whispered in his ear, "I need you deeper."

Jack groaned at her words getting harder inside her, he thrust up as she climaxed, sucking the flesh of his neck.

"Juliet," he cried shutting his eyes tight and coming deep inside her.

Juliet whimpered as she felt his orgasm, making her shudder with pleasure. She turned her head and rested it on his chest as he held her. Looking over the camp fire she saw Kate staring wide eyed at them. She smiled slightly before hugging Jack tightly and closing her eyes.

Jack groaned at her words getting harder inside her, he thrust up as she climaxed, sucking the flesh of his neck.

"Juliet," he cried shutting his eyes tight and coming deep inside her.

Juliet whimpered as she felt his orgasm, making her shudder with pleasure. She turned her head and rested it on his chest as he held her. Looking over the camp fire she saw Kate staring wide eyed at them. She smiled slightly before hugging Jack tightly and closing her eyes.

…..

Bright and early the four of them continued their trek through the jungle. Juliet yawned and stretched her arms out.

"Tired Goldilocks?" Sawyer asked handing her a bottle of water. She took it and gulped a few drops before handing it back to him.

"Not really, I slept well."

"Did you now? Well I'm glad one of us did."

"Why? Didn't you sleep?" Juliet asked.

"With all that moaning coming from your side of the campfire?"

Juliet gave him her most angelic look. "I don't now what you're talking about. I didn't hear anything," she said and walked ahead of him.

…

They reached the doors of the Staff shortly after noon. The plastic sheet Kate had torn off them the first time she was here, still lying on the ground. Jack and Sawyer went down the stairs first before ushering the women down. Jack looked down the long corridor, there were seven doors present.

"Which one?" Jack asked Juliet.

She looked at each of the doors before her eyes settled on one that was labeled.

"That one," she pointed at it.

"It says Escape Hatch," Kate said.

Juliet nodded, "That's it. It's not really an escape hatch, just another bunker. A smaller one. My guess is they stored what we need down there."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Sawyer said and started down the hall with Kate in tow.

"You ready for this Jack?" Juliet asked him.

"Of course," he said, "You know Sun's baby has to be delivered healthy."

_"Ben," Jack said as he walked straight through the man's front door and into his living room._

_"Well come in Jack," Ben said in his usual calm demeanor._

_"I need to talk to you," he said and looked at Tom who was sitting across from Ben, "Alone."_

_Ben gestured for Tom to leave, which although annoyed, he did._

_"What can I do for you Jack?"_

_"I want to make a deal."_

_"Another deal," Ben said exasperated, "What for this time?"_

_"I want you to honour our original deal. I want you to get me off this island, me and Juliet."_

_"Don't be ridiculous Jack. You're both doctors, besides you rescinded that deal when you chose to marry Juliet to save her," Ben explained._

_"I don't care. I want off this island and you're going to help me," Jack said._

_Ben just sat there amused by Jack's determination._

_"There has to be something I can do, something you want more than me and Juliet," Jack said._

_"I'll let you go, and you can take your precious wife if you prove your loyalty to the group."_

_Jack ran his hand over his cropped hair, "Just cut to the chase Ben. What do you want me to do?"_

_"Go back to your camp on the beach; bring Juliet with you if you want."_

_"Why?" Jack asked._

_"Sun is going to give birth soon. You bring me her baby and I'll let you and Juliet go."_

"You're pregnant Juliet," Jack said, "With my baby. That's more important to me than anything or anyone. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family."

Juliet's eyes watered but she held off the tears.

"We'll do it together then," she said and took his hand, leading him down the corridor to their fates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chp 5**

_"Maybe I shouldn't go," Juliet said as her sister helped her pull the suitcase from the top of her closet shelf._

_"Don't be ridiculous, it's a wonderful opportunity," Rachael said placing the dusty case on the bed and opening it._

_"But you're pregnant and," Juliet said looking at the floor sadly._

_"I'm feeling much better really," her sister said placing a hand on Juliet's arm._

_"It's just they said I might be too busy to come visit you at first and I don't know if I should be leaving you in your condition," she said._

_"Juliet, it's only six months, you'll be back before he's born," Rachael told her, patting her belly._

_"He?" Juliet inquired, "You think it's a boy?"_

_"I'm sure of it. Don't worry. Auntie Juliet will be on time to meet little Aristotle."_

_"Aristotle?" Juliet asked laughing._

_"What you prefer Plato?" she asked her._

_"Oh Rachael, you can't be serious."_

"Earth to Juliet," Jack said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hey," she said shaking her memories away.

"You were a million miles away, everything alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking," she said as she went back to helping him set up the operating area.

"Thinking about what?" Jack asked as he set up a make shift curtain to protect Sun's privacy.

"Aristotle and Plato," Juliet said with a smile.

"You were thinking of philosophers, now?"

Juliet smiled at Jack. "I think we're ready, should I go get Sun?"

Jack took a deep breath and nodded at her.

"You sure about this Jack?" she asked him once again.

"Yeah I'm sure," Jack said.

….

"Jin, you'll have to wait back here," Juliet said.

"He can't go with me?" Sun asked.

"We have to keep the caves as sterile as possible. We would have done it in the Staff but Jack didn't want to risk the Others coming back," Juliet explained.

"But Jin's her husband," Kate said squeezing Sun's hand in reassurance, "Surly he can at least,"

"You don't know what you're talking about Kate," Juliet blurted out harshly, before closing her eyes and regaining her composure.

Sawyer looked at her from the corner of his eye; Juliet could feel him piercing through her.

"Let's go Sun, it's getting late," she said.

Sun said her goodbye's to a worried Jin before heading off into the jungle with Juliet. Jack smiled at her, "It's going to be okay Sun. I'll be doing the procedure but Juliet will assist and she'll be able to monitor the baby the whole time."

"I trust you Jack," Sun said lying down on the makeshift cot they were using as an operating table. Memories of Boone ran through her head but she pushed them aside, "I trust you," she said once again as Jack swallowed guiltily before injecting her with anesthesia.

"Okay Jack?" Juliet asked through her surgical mask.

Jack nodded, "Let's do this," he said and she handed him a number 10 scalpel.

Jack made the transverse incision just above Sun's pelvic bone as Juliet kept the blood away.

"Deaver," Jack said and Juliet handed the retractor calmly to him even though her heart and his were beating frantically.

The procedure went fairly routine as Jack stretched open Sun's uterus, grasping the fetus by the legs, Jack pulled out Sun's baby.

"Oh my god," Jack said before holding the baby boy out to Juliet's waiting arms. Juliet looked at the baby wide eyed before looking back at Jack, "Oh," she said slightly surprised before wrapping the child up in blankets.

Jack shook his head. "Okay Juliet, time to go," he told her, "As soon as you're out of ear shot, clear his nose and mouth, you might have to perform CPR if he doesn't start breathing but he looks healthy enough."

Juliet was already pulling the curtain back, "I know Jack, I am a doctor too."

"Right," Jack said with a half smile, "Be careful and don't let anyone see you. I'll tell Jin the baby was stillborn."

"Right," Juliet said with regret.

"And don't let Ben hurt you or take advantage of you," he said before turning his attention back to Sun.

"He won't, he'll have what he wants," she said and took off running into the jungle.

….

"I'm sorry Jin," Jack said sadly and a part of him truly meant it.

"I want to see him, I want to see my son," Jin said in his broken voice and broken English, "I want to see my family."

_"It's me," Jack said sadly through the telephone receiver._

_"Did you find your father Jack?" Margo asked coldly._

_"I'm sorry Mom but Dad's," Jack said and began to cry, "Dad's dead."_

_Jack explained the circumstances of his father's death to his mother._

_"So you failed just like he said you always would," his mother told him._

_"What?" Jack asked his voice cracking._

_"You never could do anything right and now you failed, failed to protect and take care of your family."_

Jack put his arm out to stop Jin from running to the caves.

"You can't Jin," he said.

"Why the hell not?" Sawyer asked on Jin's behalf.

Jack shot him a look before turning to Jin again, "The baby was severely deformed Jin. You wouldn't want to see it and I didn't think it would be good for Sun so Juliet is taking care of it."

"Burying the baby?" Jin asked.

"Yes," Jack nodded before catching another look from Sawyer just as the Southerner left.

"Come now, I'll take you to Sun," Jack said.

….

Juliet ran the huddled bundle close to her chest till she was deep in the jungle. She kneeled and taking a few deep breaths uncovered the baby at her feet. Carefully she cleared the blood and fluid from his nose and mouth. She sighed in relief when the baby cried, the wail of life ringing out around her.

"Well that don't sound like any stillborn baby I know," came a voice from behind her.

Juliet's eyes widened in the dark as she gathered Sun's infant in her arms and turned around slowly.

"James," she said.

"What the hell are you up to?" he asked her flashing the light of his torch in her face.

"James it's not what you think," she said.

"Oh really? How about you just tell me exactly what you're doing kidnapping Sun's baby."

Juliet bit her lip in defeat; she knew now why Jack told her to stay away from Sawyer. He wasn't to be trusted, but what choice did she have now?

"It's Ben," she said.

"The bunny killer," Sawyer stated.

"The what?" she asked rocking the baby trying to hush its cries.

"Never mind, go on," Sawyer said.

"He promised us, Jack and I, that if we gave him the newborn he'd let us go."

"Let you go where?" Sawyer asked impatient for answers.

"Home," she said, "Please James, he's waiting at the line, you have to let me go."

"I ain't gotta let you anything," he said sharply.

"Please," Juliet cried.

"I don't believe you," Sawyer stated firmly, "There is no way in hell the Doc would do something like this. Steal a baby just to get off the island? No way, not Jack."

"You don't understand James," she said, "Please.

"What are you so frantic for? What's really at stake here?" Sawyer asked stepping closer to her.

"James I'm begging you, can't you see? This is my down on my knees begging you to let me go."

"No. Not until you tell me the truth," Sawyer said.

"Have you failed to notice?" Juliet spat out, "My heart has been bleeding in front of you. I have told you the god damn truth!" Juliet turned around and started heading to the imaginary border that separated the survivors from the Others.

"Not so fast Blondie," Sawyer said and cocked a gun, the sound stopping her in her tracks. She turned to face him again.

"You tell me what would make Jack go against his very nature and steal a baby from its mother?"

"The same thing that made you con your fellow inmate out of millions," Juliet said.

_"I got the paper work," Cassidy said the minute Sawyer sat across from her in the booth at the local diner._

_"Whatcha talking about?" he said and shifted in his seat as the waitress poured him a cup of coffee._

_"From the bank," Cassidy said._

_Sawyer stared blankly at her as he stirred the sugar in._

_"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," she said._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," he said._

_"Damn you're a good liar Sawyer," Cassidy said and crossed her arms over her chest in frustration._

_"Yeah," he spat, "So?"_

_"But you're not that good," Cassidy said and placed her hand over his as he reached for his cup._

_"I know you're the one that set up the account for Clementine," she told him starring into his eyes, "I won't ask you how you got the money, I know you'd do anything to take care of your own."_

"What are you talking about?" Sawyer asked angrily.

"James," Juliet said stifling a cry, "I'm pregnant and Ben he can't find out, I have to get off this island."

Sawyer dropped his head to the ground and took a deep breath before meeting her eyes again.

"Alright Juliet," he said.

"Alright? You won't say anything?"

"We outsiders got to stick together right?" he said.

Juliet smiled at him and nodded.

"Which means you and Jack are going to take me and Kate with you when you leave this place," he said.

"James I can't," she said.

"That's the deal or me and Jin are going to have a heart to heart."

Juliet's face turned to stone, her eyes cold, "I understand James."

"Good," he said, "Then you best get going before Ben turns suspicious. I'll go dig a makeshift grave for the supposed dead baby. Then I'll meet you back here."

….

Jack paced the inside of his tent until Juliet finally returned.

"Thank god," he said pulling her into his arms, "You took so long I was just about to come looking for you."

"I ran into some trouble," she said hugging him tightly before pulling away.

"Is it the baby?" he asked.

"No, the baby's fine," she said and looked into his worried face, "Both Sun's and ours."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, "Did Ben renege on our deal? Because if he did,"

"No Jack, the plane is fuelled and ready to go at first light," she said placing her hand on his arm calming his nerves.

"Then what trouble," he said in confusion.

"James, he caught me in the jungle with the baby," she told him, "He knows everything now, I had to tell him."

"Juliet!" Jack yelled turning his back on her and running his hand over his hair, "I told you to stay away from him."

"I know Jack, I'm sorry," she said softly.

Jack wanted to ring her neck, he was so angry, but he knew nothing could change things now.

"What did he say?"

"He'll keep quiet about Sun and my pregnancy and,"

"He knows you're pregnant?" Jack asked hissing out an angry breath.

"I had to explain why Jack."

"You couldn't lie? You're damn good at it."

She flinched at his words but her own anger was taking over, "I did the best I could Jack! You can't con a con man."

Jack licked his lips, "And what does the con man want in return for his silence?"

"That we take him with us, him and Kate," she said.

Jack let out a frustrated laugh.

"He said he wouldn't tell her. He said he won't tell Kate what you did to get off the island. He's going to make something up, some sort of lie," she told him hoping that would make thing better. Jack just nodded and grew quiet.

"You should get some sleep," he finally said, "We'll be going in a few hours."

"Right," Juliet said softly and laid down on the blankets, turning from Jack she let a single tear escape and run down her cheek.

In the morning, Jack and Juliet met Sawyer and a somewhat confused Kate in the jungle.

"I just don't understand why we can't tell the others we've got a way out," Kate said to them.

Juliet nervously looked at Sawyer.

"Because Shortstop, it's like I said yesterday, Ben don't want it that way."

"And we're just going to do what Ben says," Kate demanded to know, looking at Jack.

"Yes we are," he said before pushing further.

Juliet gave James a slight nod before following her husband farther into the jungle.

Following the directions Ben gave Juliet, they soon came to a wide, green clearing. In the centre a tarred runway stretched out into the horizon, a Cessna laid fueled and ready to fly. Ben walked out to meet them, his eyes widening slightly at the site of Kate and Sawyer.

"They weren't pat of the deal Jack," he said.

Jack looked over his shoulder at his wife and companions before turning back to face Ben. "They are now," he said firmly.

A wide grin spread across Ben's face.

"A part of me can understand wanting to bring her, Kate. But Sawyer? Why save him, out of all of them?"

Jack let out an exasperated breath. "They're two for one these days," he told him, "But then you knew that."

Ben let a slight chuckle escape his lips. "Alright Jack, you kept up your end of the bargain and I'm a man of my word. You're plane's ready. You do remember how to fly don't you?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "I remember."

"Good. She'll take you to Fiji, just follow the coordinates. You'll land on one of our private airports from there, you'll be free."

"Free," Jack said and laughed, "I'll never be free from what you made me do."

"I didn't make you do anything Jack. You always had the choice."

Jack scowled before motioning to the others, "Let's go Juliet, Kate, Sawyer."

Jack helped Juliet climb into the plane, Sawyer following her and holding his hand out for Kate. Before she took it she turned to Jack.

"We're coming back for them right?" she asked him.

"No Kate, we're not."

_"How could you?" Kate tearfully asked her mother, "How could you leave Dad to go back to him, to Wayne?"_

_"You don't understand Katherine," her mother said tying the apron over her diner uniform._

_"Then make me mom," Kate said but her mother walked away._

_"Dad's is good and honest and Wayne's," she said but couldn't find the words._

_Her mother turned around and looked into her daughter's face._

_"Nobody's perfect Katherine. One day you'll think you've found him and then suddenly you'll have the blinders ripped off you. And you'll see he isn't the good and honest person you thought and it will hurt like hell. Better to be with someone you know, someone you have no illusions about than have your heart torn out of you later on."_

Kate looked at Jack's cold face and didn't recognize him.

"Come on Freckles," she heard Sawyer calling behind him.

She took his hand and let him pull her in beside him.

….

They landed on the Dharma runway exactly when Ben had said they would. Jack had brought them to Fiji safely. The four of them got out slowly and tentatively from the plane but founds no one to bother them. Sawyer took a deep breath of air.

"Free at last, free at last," he said as a soft breeze blew through his hair.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Juliet softly.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night, didn't mean to hurt you," he told her.

She smiled and lightly padded his chest, "its okay Jack."

He smiled back, "So we did it."

Juliet nodded and looked at Kate, "I'll let you say goodbye then."

Juliet walked down the tarmac towards Sawyer.

"So James, this is it," she said.

"Guess so," he said, "Alice finally made it out of Wonderland."

She smiled at him, she'd miss those nicknames.

"Where you off to then?" she asked.

"Got an address her I need to visit," he said pulling out the piece of paper she had given him that day on the beach. She looked at him knowingly.

"Well then, good bye James," she told him. He nodded unsure of what to say.

"Juliet," he said stopping her before she turned.

"Yes James?"

"You make sure the Doc keeps you safe," he told her, "You and the little one."

Juliet grinned and giggled, "And I thought you were too cool to care."

Sawyer frowned, "I'm serious," he said and dug in his pocket. He pulled out a pen and tore a piece from the paper he held in his hand. He scribbled a number on it and shoved it in her hand.

"In case you're ever in trouble."

…..

"So this is where we part ways," Jack said his hands in his pockets.

"Just like that?" Kate asked, "You won't even discuss going back for the rest of us?"

"I told you Kate we can't. It was part of the deal."

Kate shook her head, "I can't believe you Jack. What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened," he said.

Kate stared at him before giving him a sarcastic grin, "You know it's funny. I always felt I was on the outside looking in on you, never good enough for you."

Jack just stared sadly into her green eyes.

"So I ran from you, hiding my soiled past," she said tearfully, "Guess I mistook you for somebody else, somebody good and honest, somebody who gave a damn."

Jack swallowed the emotion down, choking on his guilt.

"I never said I was perfect," Jack told her, "That was everyone else so I'm sorry if you're disappointed that I didn't live up to the image you built for yourself."

Kate's eyes welled up in her eyes.

"Goodbye Jack," she simply said before turning her back on him.

Juliet walked up to Jack and softly took his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry this is costing you so much."

Jack placed his other hand on her stomach, "It's a price worth paying."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chp 6**

"Jack, Jack," Juliet said softly trying to wake him. Jack was tossing and turning, with tears running down his face.

"Jack wake up, you're having a nightmare," Juliet cooed, trying to coax him from sleep.

"Boone!" he yelled before waking up confused.

"It's okay Jack, it's me Juliet. You're safe, you're in Miami and you're safe," she said and pressed him close to her.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, still lost in the nightmare of the island.

"You kept calling out Boone's name and saying stay with me, stay with me," Juliet told him.

"Did I?" Jack asked and lay back down on his pillow.

"I couldn't save any of them Juliet," he said as she held him in her arms rubbing circles across his back.

"Jack, stop doing this to yourself."

"They called me the miracle doctor once," Jack laughed to himself, "But I couldn't save him. Not Boone, not Shannon his sister. Not Libby or Ana, and then there's Sun and what I did to her baby," he said choking on the last few words.

"Jack," Juliet whispered.

"I'm not like I was before; I thought nothing could change me. Nothing could make me do those things."

"It doesn't matter if they called you the miracle doctor or not," Juliet said firmly, "You're only human and back there, with no supplies or a hospital," she cupped his face with her palms, "You're only human Jack," she repeated and kissed him softly.

"You did what you could and as far as Sun's baby, we did what we had to do in order to survive."

"Like Michael?" he said with a snort.

"Yes, like Michael," Juliet agreed.

"Didn't make him any less guilty," Jack replied.

"No," she sighed sadly, turning back to her side of the bed.

Jack spooned her from behind and brushed the hair from her neck. He kissed her exposed skin softly before giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry; I'm supposed to be comforting you."

She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers, "its okay," she said.

"No, you've had such a hard time since we got here, finding out your sister and her baby died," he said as Juliet let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I should be more supportive," Jack said.

Juliet turned to face him, "You have been Jack. I couldn't have gone to see her grave alone. Without you I would have crumbled," she said her lip trembling.

"You're tougher than you give yourself credit for," Jack said and gently wiped her tears.

She took a deep breath, "So, when does our flight to L.A. leave?"

"At noon," he said as he got up from her arms and searched the hotel door for his jeans, "It's weird, my mother didn't even act surprised to hear I was alive. She just said to be at the house for a welcome home dinner."

"I expect she's still in shock," Juliet said stretching before heading to the washroom, "Now I'm grabbing the first shower."

Jack groaned, "You always take all the hot water."

Juliet stuck her head out the bathroom door and gave him a sly look, "The why don't you join me Dr. Sheppard."

Jack smiled and followed her in as she pulled on his arm.

…..

"You haven't told me anything about your mom," Juliet said as they rode in the back of an L.A. taxi to Margo Sheppard's house.

"Does she do anything or was she a stay at home mother?"

Jack laughed more to himself than to anyone, "My mother, stay at home? Ha, no, she's a doctor too."

"Really? There wasn't anything about that in your file, only her name."

"That's strange," Jack pondered and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess Ben didn't think it could help you break me."

Juliet tensed at those first memories in the Hydra.

"Which is weird," Jack said cutting the silence, "Since she's a fertility doctor like you."

"What?" Juliet asked surprised.

"Yeah," Jack said and smirked, "Kind of ironic since she hated being a parent. She's into research mostly. She works for a company you may have heard of, it's called Infinity."

Juliet's eyes shot up and to his face, "Infinity?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "Surly you came across them in your work prior to the island. They're a leader in child bearing and rearing research and development."

Juliet had heard of a company called Infinity, but not in her life prior to the island. Her mind raced back to the paper work Ben had made her go through when she first arrived. They were printed on crisp white letter head, all stamped with a figure eight lying on its side, a symbol mark well known as a symbol for Infinity. She looked wide eyed at Jack and was going to tell him when the cab pulled up to the curb.

"We're here," Jack said.

…..

Juliet sat across from Margo Sheppard at the dinner table. It was a strange and tense night. Jack's mother was oddly cold for someone who just found out her son had survived a plane crash.

"So Juliet; Jack tells me you're a fertility doctor," Margo said as she began to spoon into her crème brule.

"Yes," Juliet said.

"A deserted island is an odd place to practice such a field isn't it?" Margo asked.

"Well," Juliet said looking over at Jack.

"She's like you mom," Jack intercepted, "More into research."

Margo nodded as she stared at her son and his bride.

The rest of the night was spent on more prying questions from Margo and evasive answers from Juliet and Jack.

"Well it's late, and I suppose the two of you are tired, "Margo said, "You're room is ready upstairs."

"Thanks mom," Jack said as he helped Juliet out of her chair.

Margo walked around the table and gave a quick kiss to Jack's cheek, "Goodnight son, Juliet."

Juliet stared at Margo's neck. A glint from the light shone on it and Juliet's eyes grew large as she stared at her necklace. An Infinity symbol hung from a delicate gold chain around Margo Sheppard.

"Company logo," Margo said catching Juliet staring at it.

"It's lovely," Juliet said smiling shyly.

"They gave it to me after 20 years on the job. Well," she said, "I'm off to bed."

….

"Jack," Juliet said as they lay together in the dark.

"Yes Juliet?"

"That symbol your mother has around her neck."

"What about it?" Jack asked nuzzling up to her, his hand traveling up her waist to her breast.

Juliet pulled his hand down. "It's a symbol for infinity," she said.

"Uh huh," he said kissing her collar bone.

"Jack," Juliet said trying to stop him as he traveled down her torso, his kisses getting wetter.

"Yes Juliet. I told you she works for a company called Infinity," he said a little annoyed his romantic gestures weren't being reciprocated.

"I've seen that company logo before," she said as he hovered above her.

"I thought you might after all you are a fertility specialist too."

"No Jack, not back in Miami, on the island."

"What are you saying Juliet?" Jack asked, his brow furrowed.

"I think maybe your mother's involved in what happened to you, to us back there."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chp 7**

The following morning Juliet was determined to prove her suspicions about Jack's mother to him. She tore through the pack of things she had brought back with her from the island. Looking once over her shoulder, and satisfied Jack was still asleep, she pulled out his file. It was thick, Ben had been thorough, and for once she was glad of it. Juliet knew there had to be something in there that could help her.

She scanned through Jack's childhood and his early medical career when she saw it. Her eyes lit up. The chapter of Jack's life when he testified against his father. The patient whose husband threatened to sue when Christian Sheppard cut her artery after drinking and operating had been pregnant at the time of admittance. The pregnancy report came from the Infinity clinic of Los Angeles. Juliet's eyes widened.

"Oh my god," she whispered and began flipping through the pages like mad. Her memory was flooding back to her.

"It's in here somewhere," she said to herself cursing under her breath for not paying attention to it back on the island. At the time she was confused by it, wondering what it had to do with Jack. She assumed it had been placed in the wrong file but now wasn't so sure. She stopped now at the part labeled Ana Lucia Cortez. In it was a simple paragraph. Ana Lucia Cortez, shot repeatedly in the stomach, miscarried as a result. The pregnancy test attached a positive from the Infinity clinic.

….

"You're insane," Jack said trying to shake the sleep from his eyes and take all of what Juliet was saying in.

"Don't insult me Jack, I'm showing you the proof, its right here," Juliet said pushing the papers in his face.

He took them grudgingly and read them. His face darkened at the thought his mother may have been somehow involved.

"It still doesn't mean anything. It could all be a coincidence. I mean what does Ana Lucia have to do with me?"

"I'm not sure," Juliet admitted, "But Ben said to keep it in your file so it's no mistake."

"Why?" he asked.

Juliet shrugged, "I don't know. Who knows Jack, it isn't the point anyway. Haven't you learned that when it comes to the island there are no coincidences?"

"Well I'm not sure what you expect me to do. Do you want me to confront my mother?"

"God no, if it is true, then she's even more dangerous than Ben," Juliet shuddered at the thought.

"Juliet what are you insinuating?" Jack shook his head, "For god's sake, I'm her son."

At that moment Juliet felt incredibly sad for Jack. She pulled him to her and kissed his face, peppering him with tiny, wet kisses.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Jack asked.

"For now," she smiled at him, "Until we can investigate this some more."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Jack said.

"Where is Infinity's headquarters? Is it here in L.A.?" Juliet asked.

"No," Jack said, "It's in Switzerland."

Juliet's eyebrow shot up, "Switzerland, really?" she asked a smile forming across her lips.

Jack eyes her oddly, "Yes, why?"

"No reason really," she said, "But I guess Switzerland is where we'll go next."

….

"Are you sure Margo bought the story of you checking out a position in a hospital here?" Juliet asked as they stepped into their Swiss hotel.

"I think so. I can't really think she's suspect her own son would go across the Atlantic just to spy on her."

"Jack."

"Well it's what I'm doing," he said, "Anyway I'm due in about an hour for an interview just in case she does check up on us."

"I married a very smart man," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Jack took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, "I love you Juliet," he said and kissed her mouth, "Now stay put in this room until I get back."

Juliet nodded.

….

Thirty minutes later Juliet was stepping out of a cab and walking into Infinity's headquarters. A marble front entrance greeted her and she marveled at the very slick, clean lines of the place. She certainly never worked on such a rich looking place before.

Juliet's eyes scanned the entrance and settled on the security guard sitting at the check in centre. She frowned not knowing how she would get past him. She was wondering why after three years on the island she wasn't more devious when a beautiful girl came up and began flirting with the guard. Juliet took the opportunity and snuck past him through the hospital doors at the end of the hallway.

There were men and women in lab coats walking around, some with files in their hands, others simply chatting. Juliet tried to be as inconspicuous as possible when she smiled at her luck. A door marked records greeted her and taking a look around her, Juliet slipped inside. Juliet began flipping through files when one caught her attention. The familiar name if Claire Middleton stamped in bold across the tab of the file beckoned to Juliet. She opened it and saw pictures of Aaron clipped to the inside. Before Juliet could read any of the numerous medical reports she felt someone grab her from behind and place a dark bag over her head.

….

Juliet awoke to find herself strapped to a hospital bed. She was in a medical gown, and a band aid was placed over the vein on the inside of her elbow. Juliet began to panic, wondering if they had injected her with anything. She tried to move but her legs ached and her arm throbbed where the band aid lay.

Juliet screamed and a nurse came in and calmly injected her with something, making her woozy and she fell in and out of consciousness. She was vaguely aware of someone in the room with her, looking down at her. She tried to focus when the door opened and someone in a lab coat came in.

"Well? Do you have the results?" a deep voice asked.

Juliet struggled to open her eyes but couldn't focus, the faces of the two men a more blur of shapes and colours.

"Here you are Doctor," the other voice said as he handed him a sheet of paper.

"Oh god," the doctor's voice said looking at the report then back at Juliet, "Very well, you may go now."

"Yes, Sir."

Rushing to her bedside, the doctor undid the straps around Juliet's wrists and ankles. He pulled her up and handed her clothes to her.

"Get dressed, quickly," he told her.

Juliet struggled to wake up and put her clothes on. She was finally getting her bearings when the man threw a bag over her head.

"Please," Juliet begged.

"I am trying to help you, now be quiet," he whispered and pulled her close to him.

They walked out of the room and down a lone hallway. Suddenly she felt herself being taken down a set of stairs and into another room.

"Listen to me very carefully," came the man's voice next to her ear.

"I know you are pregnant."

"What?" Juliet said as she breathed hard through the material of the bag, "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. I'm guessing you're about two months along. She won't like this, you're not her choice," he told her.

"Whose choice? For what?" Juliet asked.

"Take this, it will give you everything you need to know," he said and Juliet felt him press something cold and metallic in her hand.

"Go to Rue St. Jean, number 15, Box 108."

"What?" Juliet asked but he pushed her forward.

"Go through the door at the end of this hall. You'll be outside and able to get away. But she'll want to come after you so be careful," he said, "And tell Jack I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about everything. Tell him I never meant to hurt him.

"Who are you?" Juliet asked but he ran back out the way the came, leaving Juliet alone.

Juliet took the bag off her head and opened her palm up. The object the man gave her was a square, computerized key. It had an Infinity symbol engraved on the top in gold. Juliet grasped it tightly and ran out the building.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chp 8**

"Jack you have to come back to the hotel," Juliet cried into the phone hysterically.

"Why, what happened?" Jack asked into his cell while trying to find a cab.

"Just do it Jack!"

An hour later Jack came through their hotel and into their room. Juliet immediately wrapped her arms around him. She started crying uncontrollably into the side of his neck. Jack held her in his arms, rocking her, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here now Juliet. It's okay, not tell me what's going on."

Juliet told him everything about what happened at Infinity's headquarters. What the man, the doctor, had said to her and that he knew she was two months pregnant.

"Damn it Juliet! This is why I said for you to stay put until I got back," Jack said running his hand in frustration over his head.

"Well yelling at me about how you were right yet again, isn't going to help," she said as she wiped her tears with a tissue he handed to her.

Jack took a deep breath, letting it out as his hands rested at his hips. Juliet looked at him. She saw the disappointment in his eyes, her guilt coming to the surface; she chose to deal with it by hurting him.

"Well it's your mother's fault."

"My mother?" he asked annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Who else was that man referring to when he said she'd come after me?"

"My mother wouldn't do this," Jack said as Juliet saw the sorrow cloud his face.

She teared up again feeling guilty she would hurt Jack like this, even if it was the truth. She reached out to touch him but he pulled away and started pacing the room.

"Why?" he asked, "Why would she? To what purpose?"

"I think they're running fertility experiments. The island must have been like a lab to observe them. It would explain all the cameras everywhere, and the interest in Claire," Juliet said.

"But not Ana Lucia. You said she was pregnant before the crash and the baby died. And the woman my dad operated on, she wasn't on the island, she died on the table," Jack said exasperated.

"And what about me and the other men? What did they want with us?"

"I don't know Jack," Juliet said quietly.

"And this man, this doctor that helped you escape. You said he knew my name, that he didn't want to hurt me."

"Yes, I think that's why he let me go."

"Why? Who was he?" Jack asked his voice rising frantically.

"I don't know Jack," Juliet said frustrated and began to cry again.

Jack sat on the bed beside her. He ran his thumb gently over her tear stained cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Did they, did they hurt you?"

"I don't know," she sobbed.

"It's okay Juliet, let me look at you baby," Jack said and began examining her.

"You seem alright, looks like they drew some blood," Jack told her as he checked under the bandage on her arm, "Must be how they knew you were pregnant."

Juliet nodded, "So now what Jack?"

"Now we go see what this key opens," he said and kissed her hand, "Together."

…..

The next morning they set out for Rue St. Jean, the key in Juliet's tight grasp. When they got to number 15, their eyes opened wide as they looked up at the building. It was a Swiss Bank.

"Box number 108," Juliet said.

"What?" Jack asked her.

"The doctor, he said, go to box 108. He said I would find all I needed there."

"Must be a safe deposit," Jack told her as they walked inside.

"But in a Swiss Bank? They've got the tightest security in the world. How are we supposed to get to it if we're not the owners?" Juliet asked.

Jack shrugged and looked at her but before he could say anything a bank employee walked up to them.

"Good morning Sir, Madam. How may I help you?"

"Umm, I'm not sure," Jack said, "It seems I inherited this key," he told the young man taking the object from Juliet's hand and showing it to him.

"It happens on occasion. Do you have the box number?"

"Yes, 108," Jack said.

"Then follow me," the employee said.

"Where did you come up with that?" Juliet whispered behind the man's back.

"I read it in the Da Vinci Code," Jack said as Juliet grinned and stifled a giggle.

The bank employee ushered them into a plush room. It looked like the inside of a den in some private men's club, with a desk and chairs made of dark wood and green leather. The employee lifted a panel on the wall, unveiling a computer screen.

"Put your key in the slot and just punch in the 6 digit code and your box will be delivered to you through the slot at the bottom."

"6 digit code?"

"Surely you inherited that as well, hmm?" the man said standing at the door.

"What happens if we've forgotten it?" Juliet asked.

"You get one chance. If you enter an invalid code the screen will go blank and the panel will shut," he told them before smiling and leaving them alone.

"Great, now what?" Juliet sighed as she plopped down in one of the chairs.

Jack ran his hand over his head, his usual gesture when frustrated.

"Wait, did he say 6 digits?" Jack asked getting excited.

"Yes, do you know it?" Juliet asked him.

"I think so."

"You think? Jack we only get one chance."

"I know. Give me your hand," he said reaching out for her, "For luck."

Juliet grasped Jack's hand. He entwined his fingers with her and squeezed tightly walking over to the computer screen he closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them up again, he put the key in its slot and punched the numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42 before pressing enter.

The screen went blank and Jack's and Juliet's shoulders collapsed in defeat. Juliet was about to comfort Jack when at that moment the word **ACCEPTED** came up and the message, **ONE MOMENT PLEASE** followed.

Juliet kissed Jack on the cheek and squeezed his arm, "You're brilliant," she told him.

Jack smiled brightly, about to kiss her back when the chute below opened and a metal briefcase slid out. Jack groaned as his jubilance turned to sadness.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked as he picked it up.

"I've seen one of these before. A Halliburton. That doctor didn't happen to give you another key to the case did he?" Jack asked but Juliet shook her head.

"Can't we pick it?" she asked him.

"No."

"Unless," Juliet said her tongue at the corner of her mouth as an idea popped into her head.

"Unless what?" Jack asked.

"There is someone. Right here in Zurich," she said as he stared at her, "There's only one person I know who might be able to pick this lock," Juliet said as she fished Jack's cell out of his pocket. She dialed a pager number she had memorized and entered Jack's cell number. A few impatient minutes later the phone rang. Juliet immediately answered it, "It's me, Juliet. I need your help."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chp 9**

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see the day, the good ol' Doc needs my help," said the Southern blonde as he opened his front door.  
"Nice to see you too Sawyer," Jack sarcastically replied.  
Sawyer smiled and winked at Juliet, "Come on in Jacko. And how's Blondie been?"  
"Good James, you?" she asked kissing him on the cheek.  
"Just dandy," he said as Jack scowled at the two of them.  
"Can we get on with it?" Jack said.

Juliet tilted her head, her eyebrow raised, and shrugged at Sawyer. He laughed lightly and walked them through the hallway and into the sitting area. It was a pleasant room, airy, full of sunshine and colourful cushions on soft chairs. Juliet couldn't help but notice signs of a woman's touch.  
"Is she here?" she asked.  
"She's upstairs. Listen, there's something I should tell you about her first," Sawyer said as Jack looked up from the couch.  
"Well," Sawyer started, "She kind of told them, the cops."  
"Told them what?" Jack asked the anger already setting in, clenching his jaw.  
"She made an anonymous call and let them know where to find the island."  
"What?" Jack asked getting up from his seat.  
"Oh James," Juliet said putting a hand out to steady Jack, holding onto his arm.  
"I told her not to," Jack cried, "Why didn't you stop her?"  
"Listen Jackass, you should know by now you can't stop her from doing anything," Sawyer said.  
"So the rest of them have been rescued?" Juliet asked.  
Sawyer nodded, "Been all over the news this morning."  
Jack looked worriedly at Juliet.  
"And the Others?" she asked swallowing hard.  
Sawyer shook his head, "No sign of them, nothing. It's as if they never existed."

Just then Kate walked down and into the room.  
"Hello Jack," she said softly.  
Jack greeted her with a glare; his hooded eyes stared in disbelief at her betrayal.  
"I had too," Kate blurted out, her lower lip trembling, "I couldn't just leave them there and forget them."  
"You don't know what you've done," Jack said.  
"I know what I had to do," Kate said.

Juliet and Sawyer looked at each other; her blue eyes pleading with his to somehow end this before it went too far.  
"So what did you need my help with?" Sawyer asked aloud cutting through the building tension in the room.  
"Jack?" he said as Jack continued to stare at Kate in silence, "Jack!"  
Jack shook his head before turning his back on Kate.  
"I need you to pick a lock for me," Jack said.  
"A lock on what?" Sawyer inquired.  
Jack put the case down on the coffee table as Kate slipped away into the kitchen, "On this."  
Sawyer burst out laughing, "You're kidding right?"  
Jack shot him a dirty look.  
"Oh come on Jack. I can't do that. Remember the Halliburton on the island?"  
"Can you try? It's important James," Juliet said.  
"What have you two gotten yourselves into?" Sawyer asked.  
"You owe us this," Jack said, "We got you off the island remember?"  
"Yeah I remember," Sawyer grudgingly admitted as he flipped his hair from his face.

Kate walked back in handing Sawyer their lock picking tools.  
"Then just try Sawyer, no questions asked," Jack said.  
"Fine, but it's going to be a long night," Sawyer said.  
…..

It was 1:00 am when Kate showed a tired Juliet up to the spare bedroom. Jack and Sawyer were still at it, bickering as they fiddled with the lock.  
"Just let me know if you need anything, our room is just next door," Kate said before turning to leave.  
"He didn't want to, you know," Juliet said stopping Kate from walking away, "To just leave them there with no help."  
"Yeah, well then why'd he do it?" she asked.  
"I'm pregnant Kate," Juliet stated, "I'm pregnant and if they found out," she said but didn't continue.  
Kate stood outside Juliet's door, her mouth slightly open.  
"He's not like he was before, the island it did things to him, changed him inside and he's trying to deal with that Kate. It forced his hand," Juliet tried to explain.  
"I guess it did that to all of us," Kate said softly.  
Juliet nodded, "Why'd you pick Zurich to live?" Juliet suddenly asked curiously.  
Kate smiled, "Switzerland has no extradition."  
Juliet grinned back, "And a lot of rich people for James to con."  
Kate gave a little chuckle, "Yeah. Well goodnight Juliet."  
…..

Juliet fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow but an hour later Jack woke her up as he crawled in next to her.  
"Did you open it?" she asked him sleepily running her fingers through his chest hair.  
"No," he said, "But I didn't want you to be alone."  
Juliet smiled at him and caressed his cheek. The stubble on his face was growing in, the grey hairs showing through.  
"God I love you," she said and pushed his face towards hers.  
"Kiss me Jack."  
"Aren't you tired baby?" he asked.  
Juliet shook her head and his lips met hers. He took her top lip into his mouth and sucked lightly on it, running his tongue over the soft skin of her mouth. Juliet moaned and ran her hands over his back, down toward his butt, giving it a squeeze. He groaned as she slid her hand into his boxers and began massaging his balls.  
"Juliet," Jack whimpered and grew hard, pressing against her thighs.

He kissed her neck, showering her with kisses as he made his way to her full breasts. Jack twirled his tongue around their hardened nipples as his hand moved down into her wetness. Juliet gave a little cry as he slid his fingers inside her, gently exploring her.  
"Yes," she breathed as Jack slinked her panties off then pulled his own boxers off. He positioned himself between her legs and entered her, groaning as he felt Juliet grip him. He opened her legs up wider and moved deeper inside her.  
"Oh yes Jack, you feel so big," she cried into his ear knowing it would make him wild.

Jack began to thrust in and out of her, her breath hot on his neck.  
"Jack," she said before he kissed her deeply, quickening his movements. Juliet moaned louder and gripped the head board for support as her orgasm hit her hard.  
"Jack," she screamed as he came with her, collapsing onto her chest as she held him to her.  
"Juliet," he said before rolling off her, "I love you."  
"I love you Jack," she said as they fell asleep, Jack on his side with Juliet's arms and legs draped over him.  
…..

In the morning they awoke to a huge bang.  
"Aha," came Sawyer's voice from downstairs, "I knew I could pop that bitch."  
"Sawyer, what the hell are you doing?" Kate yelled from the top of the stairs in a tank and tiny shorts. Juliet came out in Jack's t-shirt to join her as Jack pushed both of them aside and ran down to meet him.

"You got it open! How?" Jack asked.  
"Hell seeing as I wasn't gonna get any sleep due to the moaning and groaning," Sawyer said and gave Juliet a knowing look, "I stayed up and thought about it when it dawned on me. It's a simple matter of blunt velocity force," he told them trying to echo Michael's words but making it sound like he knew what he was talking about.  
"Thanks Sawyer," Jack said and reached for the case.  
"Not so fast there Doc," Sawyer told him, holding the briefcase from his reach.  
"Sawyer just give it to him," Kate said standing between them now.  
"Well ain't this like old times," Sawyer scowled, "You and Dr. Jack on the same team."

Juliet frowned and walked up behind James, snatching the case from his hand.  
"It's mine, I've earned it after everything I've been through," she said and went back upstairs.  
"Juliet," Jack called to her. She turned at the top of the landing.  
"Why don't you continue your little threesome," she shouted at Jack before slamming the door to their room.  
….

"Juliet," Jack said entering the room and sitting beside her on the bed. She moved slightly farther away from him. Jack exhaled in frustration.  
"Did you at least see what's inside?"  
Juliet shook her head, as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Juliet I'm sorry. It's just Sawyer, he turns me into, I don't know, someone else," Jack explained.  
"James does or Kate does?" she asked.  
"Juliet, you're my wife. I love you, Juliet, you."  
She smiled and wiped her tears, "Okay Jack. Blame my hormones for all the crying."  
"Okay," he laughed, "Let's open it then."

Jack and Juliet lifted the case open to find there were papers inside.  
"What is it?" Juliet asked furrowing her brow.  
Jack flipped through the sheets, "They're DNA sequences," he said just as perplexed as Juliet, "Can you read them?" he asked handing them to her.  
"I can read them," she said scanning through them, "But it's not my area of expertise. I can't make any cohesive conclusions from them."  
"So we hit a dead end then," Jack said and flopped himself down on the mattress.  
"There is a genetic specialist I knew before I met my ex husband. A professor of mine," she said.  
"Where, in Miami?" he asked.  
"No, in Italy. We can go there, ask him to check it out," she said lying down beside him and touching his cheek, "He can be trusted."  
He smiled at her, "Okay but how do we get to Italy without anyone knowing? Now that the Others know we didn't keep the island a secret."  
"Kate didn't," she said.  
"Well yes, Kate didn't. Still doesn't solve the problem of getting to Italy unknown."  
……

Sawyer grudgingly agreed to help arrange a safe way out of Switzerland. He drove them to the train station.  
"You couldn't have found a quicker way there?" Jack asked.  
"Not one where you two can by anonymous. Besides it's less than 2 days and it was hard enough faking those identities, so quit your whining."  
"Thank you James," Juliet said as she got out of the car and grabbed her bag.  
"You're welcome darling," he said.  
"Well I guess this is it Jack. At least until the next time you need me to bail you out of trouble," Sawyer snarkily remarked.  
"Or until the next time you get yourself shot at or stabbed and need me to fix you."  
Sawyer flashed his dimpled grin and held out his hand. Jack took it before pulling him into a hug.  
"Be safe Sawyer," Jack said.  
"You too Doc," he said patting him on the back, "And take care of that lovely lady you got there."  
"I will," Jack said taking Juliet's hand as Sawyer got back into his car and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chp 10**

They arrived in Rome on a warm, sunny day. From there they caught a bus out to the suburbs. Pale stucco houses the colours of white and salmon passed by the window as Juliet stared out of it.

"I hope Sergio can help us," Jack said.

"So do I Jack," she said and squeezed his hand. He yawned and rested his head against her shoulder.

"I'm just tired of all the mystery," he said breathing in the scent of her herbal shampoo, "I only want it to end."

"I know Jack," she said and ran her fingers through the crop of his hair, "I know love."

….

Juliet knocked on the door of the modest house of Sergio Rabinni. A tiny dog's bark could be heard and a woman's voice calming it down before the door was opened.

"Juliet?" the woman asked.

"Maria, how are you?" Juliet said.

"Oh my goodness, look at you," the woman laughed and immediately embraced her.

"Sergio, it's Juliet, she's arrived."

A grey haired man came to the door, a pipe in his hand.

"My word, Juliet how long has it been? Come in, come in," he said and ushered Jack and Juliet into the welcoming home of the Rabinni's.

They sat in the living room, catching up on old times as Maria served coffee and refreshments.

"So you said over the phone you had some papers you wanted me to look over," Sergio said.

"Yes, but it has to be in the strictest confidence," Juliet explained.

"I understand," the man said.

Juliet looked at Jack and he nodded. She pulled the papers out of her bag and handed them to her old professor. Putting his glasses on he took a moment to examine them, twirling his moustache in his fingers as he did so.

"Well, they are DNA sequences as you thought," he said looking at the two of them.

"Can you make anything of them Dr. Rabinni?" Jack asked.

"Please, it's Sergio hmm? The husband of my dear former student must not stand on ceremony," he said as his wife poured more coffee.

"Sergio," Jack said smiling.

"They're pairs," Sergio said.

"Pairs?" Juliet inquired.

"On each page you have a male and a female, each with the same dominant trait," Sergio explained.

"The same trait, I don't understand," Jack said.

"Take a look," Sergio said and spread the sheets across the coffee table, "See here," he said and pointed, "Here is the male and here is the female. They each have the same trait here."

Jack looked at where Sergio pointed with his finger.

"And look at this page, again a male and female, they too share a dominant trait."

"But not the same trait as the first pair?" Jack asked.

"No. They all have something different," Sergio said.

"Can you tell us what traits they are?" Juliet asked.

"Well it isn't any normal genetic trait you're used to Juliet. It isn't brown hair, blue eyes, that sort of thing," the Italian explained, "It's a fairly new and controversial genetic labeling."

"Controversial?" Jack asked.

"Yes, science has been trying to map personality traits. Some think they've managed to do it."

"Like these," Jack said and Sergio nodded.

"Do you know which traits then?" Juliet asked.

"I have a book in my medical library if you'll wait while I fetch it."

Juliet looked at Jack. They stared in silence at one another till Sergio came back.

"Here we are it'll take me a moment while I find the corresponding traits."

…..

Fifteen minutes later, Sergio had written down the personality traits that correspond to the pairs in front of them.

"Ready?" he asked his friends.

"Yes," Juliet said, "Tell us."

"Very well. Pair #1 carries the gene for leadership," he said as Jack looked at Juliet tensely, "Pair #2 is the manipulation gene, pair #3 the gene of insanity, pair #4 , the addiction trait, pair # 5 the trait of secretiveness and the last pair, the gene for the trait of communication."

"Six pairs, six traits," Jack whispered.

"Six digits," Juliet said back to him.

"Sorry? Does that mean something to you?" Sergio asked confused.

"Sergio," Juliet said, "Do those traits, do they have a sort of number attached to them for cataloguing them?"

"Well if you mean a genetic number to log them, of course. All genetic traits are given a DNA number."

"What are they?" she asked.

Sergio read them out, "Leadership is gene trait #4, manipulation #8, insanity is gene trait #15, addiction #16, secretiveness is gene trait #23 and the gene for communication is #42"

Juliet stared wide eyed as he read the familiar numbers out. Jack ran his hand over his head.

"Am I missing something?" Sergio asked.

"No," Jack said quickly before Juliet gave too much away, "Tell me Sergio what would you guess is the purpose of cataloguing a male and female with the same inherent trait?"

"That's obvious," he said, "Whoever matched the couples were clearly trying to see if they could produce a child with the inherited gene."

"You mean they meant for them to reproduce?" Juliet asked and her hand went subconsciously to her stomach. Jack reached over and pulled it away, taking her hand in his.

"Yes, to see if that child would grow up with the effects of that particular gene as active. Take #15; if you have a mother and father with the dominant gene for insanity, will their child inevitably go mad?" Sergio explained as he relit his pipe.

"Will you do us another favour?" Jack asked.

"If I can," Sergio said.

"Will you take blood samples from the two of us and tell us if we're one of those pairs?"

Sergio looked in amazement at them.

"What exactly is going on here?"

Juliet smiled nervously at her professor.

"It's a long story," she said and began to explain where she had been for the last three years.

"If I hadn't heard about the survivors of flight 815 on the news last week, I wouldn't have believed you," he said drawing blood first from Jack then Juliet.

'It's crazy I know," Juliet said holding the band aid to her arm, "But now you understand the need for secrecy."

"Yes," Sergio said.

Jack was talking on his cell phone before turning his attention back onto Juliet and Sergio.

"Sawyer and Kate agreed they're sending their blood samples express to the lab's address to Sergio's attention. It should get there in a few hours," he told them.

"Good, then I'll take these to the lab and run the tests myself. I'll be back as soon as I can," Sergio said getting up from his seat.

"Thank you," Jack said walking him to the door, "I know it's asking a lot from you."

"You're lucky Juliet was my favorite student," he said smiling before leaving the lab.

"Now we wait," Juliet said wrapping her arms around Jack's waist and leaning into him from behind.

He grabbed her arms tightly, "Now we wait."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chp 11**

I just thought of something," Juliet said as she watched Jack pace up and down the lawn of Sergio's back garden, Maria's dog nipping at his heels.

"What?" he asked turning his back on the vegetable garden to face her.

"Well, since Kate tipped off the feds about the island, they must have exhumed the bodies of the dead," she said.

"You mean the ones we buried?"

"Yes, Ana Lucia, Libby, Shannon, Eko," Juliet rattled off.

"And Boone and the Marshall," Jack added.

"Nikki and Paulo, and Ethan," she finished.

"What of it?"

"They would have brought them back to L.A. from there they would have done autopsies."

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked.

"You know someone at the L.A. morgue?" Juliet questioned and Jack nodded, "If you can get them to send you DNA samples from the bodies,"

"We can get Sergio to check them against the list," Jack said, "I'll get right on it."

….

It was late into the night when Sergio returned home, the results tucked safely under his arm.

"Well," Jack said in anticipation, "Were any of us a part of the list?"

"Three out of the four of you," Sergio said sitting down tiredly in the nearest chair.

Juliet bit her lip nervously, "Tell us."

"You my friend were not, but your husband and this Sawyer fellow and Kate woman were."

Jack looked at Juliet before returning his attention to Sergio.

"Were Kate and Sawyer each others partner?" Jack asked.

"No," Sergio said and gratefully accepted a cup of tea from his wife.

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he sensed Juliet stiffening beside him.

"Was Kate, Jack's partner?" she dreadingly asked.

"No," Sergio said, "Both she and Sawyer were partnered with unknowns," he told her, "As was Jack."

Jack furrowed his brow and pressed his temples. Juliet closed her eyes grateful for the news. She had no real reason to be jealous of Kate, not anymore, but she was glad the convict and Jack didn't have a connection. At least not a biological one.

"Which traits are they?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

"Sawyer was #8," Sergio said as Jack chuckled out loud.

"Well, that's no big surprise. I suppose we didn't need a test to prove Sawyer is a manipulator," Jack stated.

"And Kate?" Juliet asked steering the conversation away from Jack's distrust of the Southerner.

"Number 42, the great communicator," Sergio explained.

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" Sergio nodded as Juliet watched Jack's reaction, trying to read his face.

"And do you want to know which trait is dominant in you Dr. Sheppard?" he asked him.

"Lay it on me Professor," Jack said as Juliet walked behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"You are number 4."

"Leadership," Juliet said with a slight smile.

"There must be some mistake, I'm not a leader, it isn't in me."

"No mistake Jack, I double checked the results."

"He said it wasn't in me," Jack whispered, "And I believed the lie."

….

The four of them talked throughout the night. Sergio would go back to the lab as soon as the autopsy results came in.

"Of course you will have to convince the other survivors to give up blood samples," he said.

Jack nodded, "I already made some calls to find out where they are. Claire's with Charlie's family back in L.A., Hurley is in Spain, so we'll start there since he's the closest."

"Rose and Bernard are past having children so we won't bother with them, and Desmond was in the army as was Sayid. I think wit a bit of computer hacking we can pull up their DNA from medical files."

"That leaves Jin and Sun, I'm not sure where they are, perhaps back in Korea," Jack said.

Sergio nodded, "Then go to Spain and get Hurley to give up his blood."

"We will, first thing tomorrow," Jack said.

"Good, well then we should all get some sleep," Sergio said.

"Goodnight, and thank you," Juliet said.

When they were alone, packing their bags in the upstairs bedroom, Juliet faced Jack and made him look at her.

"You were surprised to find out Kate's trait, why?"

Jack licked his lips and continued to fold his things, "She just wasn't very open, that's all," he said.

"With you," Juliet said and Jack looked up from his suitcase, "Maybe she just wasn't open with you."

Jack ignored her comment and zipped their bags up, "We should get some sleep, it's an early train tomorrow."

"Do you really think it will be easy to convince the other survivors to give up blood samples?" Juliet asked sensing the newly built tension between them.

"I'll make something up," Jack said.

"And you're sure Hurley's in Spain?" Juliet asked getting under the sheets.

"Pretty sure. His mother inherited his wealth and bought a hacienda there. She couldn't live in L.A. with the memories after she thought her son had died," Jack told her getting in beside her.

"Oh," Juliet said as Jack leaned over her and turned the light off.

"Jack," Juliet said softly.

"Goodnight Juliet," he said turning away from her.

…..

Juliet got inside the cab after saying her goodbyes to Sergio and Maria. She watched Jack bid his farewells before getting in next to her. He kept his distance, their bodies not touching as the car sped along the Italian roads. Juliet closed her yes, regret filling her soul and sitting at the pit of her stomach. Maybe she shouldn't have started all this. Maybe they would have been better off not knowing the truth. Maybe the truth would end up pulling Jack away from her.

….

When they got to Spain, Jack and Juliet had barely said two words to each other. It was hot and humid, making Juliet tired and nauseous. She wanted to tell Jack to slow down but didn't want to hear one of his lectures. Juliet lagged behind as he weaved in and out of the busy sidewalks, carrying their luggage and heading to the taxi zone. Juliet stopped and leaned against the side of a café wall. Her head spun and she felt faint. An elderly man held out a glass of water to her and she smiled, gratefully taking it.

"Gracias," she said in her simple Spanish.

"Juliet," Jack cried running up to her, "I thought I lost you."

"I was tired, feeling ill."

Jack pulled her into his arms, "Why didn't you say so?"

Juliet held him tight, she loved breathing his scent in, suddenly it felt so familiar but she got lost in being held by his strong arms.

"I'm okay now," she said, "Let's go."

"Okay but hold my hand," Jack said, "Don't let go."

…..

They reached Hurley's villa late in the day. It was hidden in the valley, the mountains looming ahead of them. The sweet mountain air drifted down to them and Juliet took a deep breath, happy they finally arrived. The portly, young man greeted them warmly but was wary at Jack's request.

"Dude, I don't get why you need a blood test," Hurley said.

"It's like I explained on the phone. I'm testing for the illness," Jack said, hating lying to his friend.

"But it's been weeks since we got off the island dude, I haven't been sick once."

"It's just a precaution Hurley," Juliet said in her soft tone, "It's for your own good."

Hurley allowed him to take the sample and Jack fed exed it to Italy.

"I hate this," Jack said as they sat on the little patio outside their bedroom, "He trusts me and I lied to him."

"Jack we don't even know exactly what's going on here. What else could you have told him?" Juliet said and reached for his hand.

"I know," Jack sighed looking up at the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were out. He traced the Big Dipper with his finger, pointing out the North Star to Juliet as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You'd think Hurley would have cut his hair by now," Juliet said.

Jack giggled, "I know."

"And that habit of saying dude, maybe he's the one with the addiction trait."

Jack laughed again, "Can you believe he worth a 156 million dollars?"

"It's crazy," Juliet said.

"He told me once but I didn't believe him," he said and kissed her forehead, "Look to your right, there's Ursa."

Juliet smiled recalling Karl and Alex's star naming game, "You should have been a teacher," she said.

"Why?"

"You like to lecture," Juliet said.

"Is that an insult?"

Juliet laughed but didn't answer him. She felt giddy and didn't want to argue. Her hand lightly brushed over Jack's crotch. He responded to her touch right away and unzipped his own jeans. Juliet took his penis out and slid off her chair. She brushed the underside of his phallus with her tongue, licking the veins that rose and bulged as the blood rushed to fill them. His cock hardened in her hand and stretched towards her wet lips.

She took his head in her mouth and rolled her tongue around it. Juliet pressed her lips together and slowly withdrew his penis from her mouth, making a little smacking sound as she did. Jack groaned and pushed her hair behind her ears so he could see her work. She kissed his tip, "I love you Jack," she said before thrusting half his cock into her mouth and cupping his balls in her hand. Juliet pressed the flat of his tongue hard against him, touching him everywhere with her hot, dripping wet lips. Jack gasped and dug his fingers into her hair. Slowly she relaxed her jaw and shoved his cock all the way in, his head hitting the back of her throat. She sucked him as his breath came out in a long, low whistle.

Suddenly he slid himself down onto the floor and still in her mouth; he turned slowly until they were in a 69 position. He thrust her panties to the side and began probing her dripping pussy with his tongue as she continued to suck him. Jack groaned against her sex, his deep voice vibrating against her clit. Juliet gasped as he continued to roll his tongue around it before fucking her hole with his tongue. Juliet came quickly, her orgasm pouring over Jack's face as he licked her juices up. She took him in deep and sighed against his cock before he orgasmed too, sperm shooting halfway down her throat, forcing her to swallow hard. She licked her lips and gave him a mischievous smile.

"What?" he asked playfully helping her off the floor.

"Jack Sheppard you're," she began before his cell phone rang.

He grabbed it, "Hello?" Jack said.

"Jack, it's Sergio, I have the results from the autopsy reports. I know who your and Sawyer's partners were."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chp 12**

"So Ana Lucia was your trait partner," Juliet said.

"Yeah," Jack said sitting on the edge of the bed, "Can't argue that she was a natural leader."

"I suppose not. I guess Shannon being James' isn't all that shocking either," Juliet responded getting on the bed and crossing her legs under her.

"Nope," Jack said.

Juliet bit her lip and looked at him, "Are you sad Jack?"

"Sad?"

"That Ana is dead and well, you were supposed to have a baby with her not me."

"Don't be silly Juliet;" he said cupping her cheek in his hand, "It's just a bunch of scientific facts thrown on a sheet."

"Aren't you a man of science?" she asked.

"Not when it comes to that. Besides if they wanted Ana and I to get together why'd Ben make Michael kill her?" Jack asked.

Juliet shrugged, "An eye for an eye."

"For killing that Other, Goodwin?" Jack said.

"Yes," Juliet nodded, "And for Shannon."

"Shannon was an accident," he said sternly.

"Still ended any hope of her and James conceiving," she said.

"Shannon was with Sayid, and Sawyer," Jack told her but didn't finish.

"Feelings can change," Juliet said sadly.

"Not mine," Jack said looking into the blue of her eyes, "Not mine for you, not ever."

She smiled at him broadly. Jack gave her his goofy grin back. Juliet chuckled.

"I could really go for some ice cream."

"What now?" Jack asked, "It's midnight."

"Call it pregnancy cravings. I bet Hugo has some in his freezer."

Jack got off the bed, "Alright, I'll go check since we'll be up waiting for Sergio's call on the rest of the autopsy results."

"Thank you Jack," she said.

….

They sat on the bed, a tub of Neapolitan ice cream between them, and playfully fought over the strawberry in the centre.

"I always took you for a vanilla sort of guy Jack," she said stealing his spoon and eating the last of the pink treat. Jack frowned at her then giggled and whispered, "Piggy."

She smacked the back of his hand with the spoon before putting the tub and silverware aside.

"Actually, my favourite is chocolate chip mint," Jack said nursing his hand in mock pain.

Juliet raised an eyebrow, "Sophisticated yet playful at the same time."

"That's me," Jack said, "What's your favourite?"

"Butter pecan," she said.

Jack thought about it, contemplating what her choice revealed about her, when his cellular rang.

"That would be Sergio," he said as she grabbed the phone.

"Hello," Juliet answered.

"Juliet, I have the results from the autopsy reports and my nephew managed to retrieve the medical reports from Desmond and Sayid's army files."

"Kids and computers huh?" Juliet said.

"Yes," Sergio answered, "Well Shannon's brother, Boone, he is one of the pairs although his partner is unknown."

"Boone?" Juliet repeated so Jack would know what they were speaking of, "Which trait was he?"

"Number 16," Sergio told her.

"Addiction," Juliet said, "And anyone else?"

"Yes your friend Hugo and one of the deceased women, Libby, they are paired with trait #15."

"Libby and Hurley, #15 was insanity right?" Juliet asked as Jack looked on curiously.

"Correct, and Kate's partnered with Sayid," Sergio said.

"I see," Juliet said, "That just leaves Boone's partner and both the male and female for #23."

"Yes, you'll have to get more blood samples from the survivors," Sergio explained.

"Right, thanks Sergio."

….

The following day Jack and Juliet said their goodbyes to Hurley and got on a plane back to L.A. Juliet was nervous; the idea of returning to the place Margo Sheppard resided didn't sit well. Jack held her hand as the plane took off.

"We have to see Claire," he explained, "We might as well do it now since we can't seem to find Jin and Sun."

"I wonder where they went if they're not in Korea, where are they?" Juliet asked.

Jack shrugged, "We'll find them eventually."

The plane landed 12 hours later and Juliet and Jack made their way past customs.

"I'll get a cab, Claire's expecting us soon," Jack said.

"Can I just use the ladies room first?' Juliet asked.

"Sure, I'll wait here."

Juliet washed her hands and splashed some of the cool water on her face. The constant travel was making her tired and the baby made her nauseous.

"Settle down in there," she chastised, talking to her stomach, "It will all be over soon baby."

She walked out of the washroom when a man grabbed her from behind.

"Ssh, not a word," he said dragging her to a darkened corner.

"You," she said recognizing the voice as the doctor who helped her escape back in Switzerland.

"I said not a word," the man whispered wrapping his hand over her mouth, pulling her further into the shadows.

"Why haven't you exposed Infinity? Why haven't you exposed her?" he asked then took his hand from her face.

"We don't know everything yet, you gave us more questions than answers," Juliet told him frantically.

The man pulled her tighter so that she was drawn flushed to his chest. She tried to look up and back at him but he held her neck, keeping her from seeing him. Juliet took a deep breath in and his scent flooded her nostrils. He smelled familiar, he smelled like Jack.

"Then maybe you should go back," the doctor told her.

"Go back where?"

"Go back it the island," he said.

"But," she started when he pushed her back into the crowd. She spun around but couldn't see anyone that may have been the man that just held her captive. She quickly ran back to Jack.

"It took you forever Juliet," Jack said taking her hand and pulling her towards the waiting cab.

"I'm sorry," she said stepping into the cab, "I, I had morning sickness."

Jack gave her a sympathetic smile and kissed her cheek. She breathed him in as he leaned over her.

"Jack," she said as the cab pulled onto the L.A. freeway.

"Yeah?"

"Did you always use the same aftershave?" she asked him.

"What an odd question, don't you like it?" he asked her puzzlingly.

"Oh I do, I love how you smell," she said.

"It's Old Spice, and yeah I've always worn it," he said leaning back tiredly and closing his eyes. He sighed as his memories flooded his mind, "My Dad used to wear it and when I started to shave he gave me some. I guess it just stuck."

"Your father?" Juliet asked her eyebrow sharply arched.

"Yeah, my father," Jack said.

….

Jack and Juliet walked into the home of Liam Pace. Charlie's brother had recently returned to L.A. to retry his hand at music. Claire and Aaron had gone there after being rescued to explain what happened to Charlie on the island. She stayed and now Jack had asked her for a blood sample.

"But I thought Juliet cured me of the illness back on the island," Claire asked as they walked past the built in record studio and to the living room where Aaron crawled freely on the carpet.

"I did," Juliet said a little uncomfortable in the house of one of Charlie's relatives, "But we're just making sure there were no after effects."

"Oh," Claire said rolling up her sleeve and letting Jack take the sample, "I don't even remember seeing you on the rescue ship, where were you guys?"

Jack looked over at Juliet before turning back to Claire.

"We were there, last on with Sawyer and Kate, you must have just lost us in the crowd," he explained.

"I guess. It was a big boat, didn't see Sun either."

Juliet's head shot up, "Sun wasn't on the boat?"

Claire shrugged, "Must have been somewhere. It's not like anyone would want to stay on the island right?"

….

Juliet waited in their L.A. hotel for Jack to return with the pizza she craved. She had refused to return back to Jack's mother's house and he complied. She could hear him opening the door and she stood up, a smile on her face.

"Hey where's the pizza?" she asked.

Jack grabbed her and slammed Juliet hard against the wall.

"Jack, you're hurting me," she said confused.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you thing Sergio wouldn't tell me?" he screamed at her.

"Tell you what?" Juliet asked.

"About Claire!" Jack cried.

"What? Is she on the list?"

"Yeah, Boone's partner, but that's not what I'm talking about and you know it," he said grabbing her and shaking her slightly.

"Jack you'll hurt the baby," she said.

Jack snorted, "Is there even really a baby Juliet? Or did you make that up to lure me to do what you and Ben wanted? To steal Sun's baby?"

Juliet shoved Jack backwards, "Are you mad? Of course I'm pregnant. I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Claire's my sister!" Jack said, "I have a sister and a nephew and the whole time you said nothing."

Juliet's eyes widened, "I didn't know."

"Bull," Jack spat pacing the room, "You're telling me that wasn't in my file?"

"It wasn't! At least not the part that Ben let me read."

"I don't believe you," Jack said, "All this DNA stuff, what are you and Ben up to?" Jack demanded to know.

Juliet's tears streamed down her face, "I'm telling you the truth Jack."

He stared at her in silence till her pleading turned to anger. Juliet pulled at the ring on her slightly swollen finger. She took it off and threw it at him, hitting Jack in the chest, and watched it fall to the floor. It spun for a few seconds before lying flat between his feet.

"If you don't believe me then there's nothing more to say. It wasn't a real wedding anyway, and I guess this isn't a real marriage either," Juliet said through choked sobs before grabbing her bag and running out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chp 13**

"Here," Sawyer said and pushed a plate full of vegetables in front of her as he took his seat in the crowded cafeteria.

Juliet wiped her red, swollen eyes before sniffling once. She looked at her plate then back at Sawyer.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"It's lunch, what's it look like?" he answered.

"I wanted a peanut butter sandwich and a bag of chips," she told him pouting.

"Ya well, you got to eat healthy now," Sawyer said, "Drink the milk too or the Doc will kill me for not taking care of you."

"Jack," Juliet breathed in frustration and sadness, "He doesn't even think I'm pregnant James." Juliet began to sob again as she pushed the broccoli around with her plastic fork.

"Gees, don't start the water works again, people liable to think I'm beating you or something," he said scowling at the folks staring over at them, "Besides you know that ain't true, Jack just flew off the handle. He does that a lot, he didn't mean it."

Juliet looked at Sawyer and gave him a half hearted smile, "You really think so?"

"Yeah I do. Now eat."

"He thinks I knew about Claire being his sister and didn't tell him," she said.

"Did you?" Sawyer asked.

"Of course not!" Juliet cried in despair.

"Okay Blondie, don't get your knickers in a knot, I was just checking."

Juliet scowled at him, her blue eyes penetrating his.

"Look," Sawyer said, "Jack's been through hell and back, you can't blame him for being suspicious."

"We all have, me too you know? I only knew what was in the file that Ben gave me, that wasn't in the file," she told him.

"Why'd you think they left it out? Or do you think Ben didn't know?" Sawyer asked.

Juliet tilted her head, "Ben knows everything."

"So why not let you know?"

Juliet shrugged, "I haven't a clue."

"All this stuff, this DNA stuff, it makes no sense to me," Sawyer sighed.

"It's crazy I know," Juliet agreed.

"No, I mean I don't get it," he said.

"Oh," Juliet answered, "Well here," she said and fished through her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper.

"It's genetic traits. One female, one male, with the same personality trait. See I charted them," Juliet explained.

Sawyer's eyes scanned the names and their corresponding traits.

**#4 Jack/AnaLeadership**

**#8 Sawyer/ShannonManipulation**

**#15 Hurley/LibbyInsanity**

**#16 Claire/BooneAddiction**

**#23 UnknownSecrecy**

**#42 Sayid/KateCommunication**

Sawyer grimaced before looking up at Juliet, "As if the Falafel King and Freckles were ever going to get it on."

"James please," Juliet said in no mood for his nicknames.

"What? It's true. Mind you I can't say I wouldn't have minded a dip in Sticks' pool but all in all Shannon was a little too high maintenance for me."

"James Ford, be serious for once," Juliet said in exasperation.

"Fine, so tell me what's this group's, Infinity, what's their master plan?"

"I think they wanted to study the offspring of those couples. I think I was brought to the island to ensure the safe delivery of the babies so they could study if the trait would be inherited."

"That's just sick," Sawyer said.

Juliet nodded, "We're missing a couple though. Number 23, we don't know either the male or female with that trait."

Sawyer laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Juliet asked her forehead wrinkled with confusion.

"Don't you remember what trait that is? Number 23 is the trait for secretiveness. It's kind of ironic that's the one unknown."

"Are you kidding me? You think this is a joke James?"

"Don't get all pissy Juliet," he said leaning back on the plastic chair, "What exactly do you want from me? Why make me come back to L.A.?"

"I want you to help me."

"Help you with what exactly?"

"Prove to Jack that I didn't know about his sister. Prove to him that it's his mother behind all this and not me," Juliet stated.

"And how am I supposed to do that? What, you want me to kidnap mommy dearest and torture her into a confession? Cause if that's the case you can forget it, go find Sayid to do that, I'm done with that sort of thing."

"I know you are James," Juliet said, softening her voice considerably, "And no, that's not what I want you to do."

"Then what?"

"There has to be proof back there. I want you to go back with me, go back to the island," Juliet explained.

"Are you out of your mind? There is no way in hell I'm going back there," Sawyer said.

"Please James; I'm too scared to go myself in my condition."

"You should be. What the hell would Jack say?"

"Jack isn't here, he left me, that's the point," Juliet spat.

"No Doll face, you left him."

"Semantics! He doesn't trust me. I need to show him I'm who I say I am."

"You'll start to show soon, he'll know then," Sawyer told her.

"I'm talking about the whole picture. I love him, I want him to love and trust me back. James, please."

"No Juliet. If something were to happen to you, I don't how I'd tell him. The Doc will come around just wait."

"James, don't you want answers?" Juliet asked.

"I want to forget," he told her.

"Well you can't. You won't. Didn't you learn you can't run away from your demons?" Juliet asked, "Didn't that piece of paper I gave you, that address, didn't it tell you, you have to face your demons. Didn't it free you?"

Sawyer shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he looked to the floor not wanting to meet her piercing stare, "Yeah."

"Well Jack needs his piece of paper too. Jack needs his freedom and so do I."

Sawyer looked up at her, "I can't take you back to the island, I can't."

"James," Juliet's voice grew quiet, her bottom lip trembling, "When I got off the island I was so happy. I had Jack and a baby on the way and I was going to see my sister. My beloved sister whom I hadn't seen or heard from in three years. Then I got to Miami and Rachael was dead. Everyone I knew had moved or disappeared somehow. And now Jack and I had this huge fight."

She stopped and grabbed some napkins, furiously wiping at the fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"James, you're the only friend I have in the whole world. You're all I have. Please James, please."

Sawyer swallowed hard, choking on his emotion. He knew how it felt to be alone. Looking at Juliet, he remembered the little boy cowering under his bed, his dead father above him, his dead mother out in the hall.

_"Okay now James," the woman from the Children's Aid Society told him as her hands went to his tiny shoulders, urging him forward, "This will be your new home until we can find you a foster family."_

_James looked at the large room, single beds lined both sides of the walls. Dirty grey blankets were neatly tucked into their corners, a single pillow on each of them. There were no toys, no teddy bears or trucks to play with, just the bare necessities._

_"Your bed is the third one from the end, right side. I'll let you get settled in," the woman said before leaving him alone in the empty, cold room._

_James sat down on the cot, it squeaked beneath him. He opened his knapsack, all his possessions inside and took out his neatly folded pajamas. He placed them under his pillow before lying down, hugging a book to his chest, the last book his mother was reading to him before she died. He never felt more alone than now._

Sawyer knew what being alone felt like alright.

"Okay Juliet, I'll take you back to the island. Let me just go make a few calls, get us a plane, tell Kate I won't be back in Switzerland for awhile."

Juliet smiled in relief through her wet lashes, "Thank you James."

….

"Hold your horses," Kate bellowed from the top of the stairs before running down them and towards the front door, "What's your problem pounding away, oh its you," she cried in surprise.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"Where's who?" Kate asked before Jack pushed his way into the hall.

"Kate, I know she's here, where's Juliet?"

Kate let out an exasperated breath.

"She's not here Jack."

"I know she'd come here, I know she'd go to Sawyer," he said taking a look in the living room before starting up the stairs.

"Jack stop it," Kate yelled following him up, "She did turn to Sawyer but she called him. He went to her, not the other way around."

"You mean Sawyer's in L.A.?" Jack asked.

Kate looked at her feet, "Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?" Where are they?" Jack demanded to know.

"They went back," she said.

"Back?" Jack asked confused.

"To the island," Kate told him.

….

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sawyer said as the Cessna touched down just on the beach he crashed on a few months ago. Juliet gave his arm an appreciative squeeze before they disembarked the plane and said their goodbyes to the pilot.

"I'll pick you up in seven days from this exact spot," he told them as Sawyer nodded and shook his hand.

The sun beat down hard as Juliet looked around the island. Some of the tarp they had used for tents was still lying there, torn now by the wind and rain.

"The feds didn't even clean up, they just left everything here," Sawyer said picking up an Oceanic issued blanket from the ground, "Like some sort of sick museum."

Juliet shook her head as she scanned their old camp. Blankets were strewn all over the place, so were some airplane pillows, their tiny squares bunched in between trees.

"Looks like a tornado hit this place or something," Juliet said.

"Yeah," Sawyer said shaking the bad feeling he had away, "So where do you want to start looking?"

….

"Is Sawyer insane?" Jack wanted to know, "He knows she's pregnant."

"According to what Juliet told him, you don't seem to think so," Kate snapped.

Jack looked at her, his expression of anger turning to sadness and guilt. He sat down on one of the stairs and buried his head in his hands.

"I didn't mean it," he said softly.

"Didn't you?" Kate asked.

"Well, I don't know. I was angry and in shock. I mean Claire being my sister," he said running his hand over his hair.

Kate's eyes softened, "I couldn't believe it when Sawyer told me either."

Jack looked at her, "I didn't really mean it."

Kate tentatively placed a hand on his knee and was relieved when he didn't reject her touch.

"Sawyer will take good care of her."

"But why? Why go back there?" he asked.

"To get proof," she said.

"Proof?"

"That Juliet wasn't involved in any of this," Kate explained.

"Oh god," he said getting up and walking back down to the door.

"Wait, where are you going Jack?" Kate asked.

He turned to her, "To go get my wife before something happens to her."

"Then I'm coming with you," Kate said.

….

"It's getting late," Sawyer said as they trekked through the jungle.

"I know but if we keep going we can get to where the Others lived in a few hours," Juliet told him.

Sawyer put his arm out to stop her, "No," he said, "You need to rest, we'll make camp here."

Juliet opened her mouth to protest but Sawyer gave her a stern look.

"Fine," she said.

Sitting around the fire, Juliet and Sawyer ate a modest meal before laying their blankets down for the night.

"You go ahead and sleep. I'll keep watch," Sawyer said.

Juliet tossed and turned thinking of Jack and what he may be doing. She wondered if he was with Claire and if he hated her for lost time. She gave up on sleep and turned to face Sawyer. He was reading the Count of Monte Cristo.

"That's pretty ambitious of you," she said motioning to the thick novel in his hand.

"It's about a guy who gets imprisoned on an island then spends the rest of his days seeking revenge," he told her making her laugh.

"That's not what I'm doing here," she said.

"No," Sawyer answered, "It's not what you're doing but me, I'm another story."

Juliet nodded, "I never took you for a reader."

"Well wonders never cease," he said.

Juliet raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, "Really James, when did you get into reading?"

_"Can I play?" James asked the kids playing catch and laughing in the yard._

_One of the older kids stopped and looked at him before smirking._

_"You?" he said starring at the young, eager blonde boy._

_"Didn't your father shoot your mom and then himself?" the kid asked him._

_Tears came to his eyes but he fought them back._

_"We don't want you to play with us, you're a freak, an orphan, get out of here," he said as the other kids laughed and chanted "Orphan, orphan."_

_James walked away sadly and sat down in a corner of the schoolyard. He dug into his knapsack and pulled out a book and began to read._

"I spent a lot of time alone," Sawyer said curtly.

"Oh," Juliet said sensing his pain.

"It's late, you should get some sleep," he said and went back to his book.

The next day they reached the Others' village. Quietly, they walked around, a gun cocked and ready in Sawyer's hand. No one was around, the place deserted completely like an eerie tomb.

"They took everything," Juliet said, "The place is empty."

"How the hell did they clear the place and disappear so quickly?" Sawyer wondered aloud, "And where the hell did Ben and his people go?"

"I don't know," Juliet said as they entered Ben's old house. It too was cleared of all its contents. She sighed, exasperated and disillusioned.

"It doesn't look like you're going to get any answers here," he said.

"Well I'm going to take a quick look upstairs anyway, you never know, there might be some evidence lying around," she told him.

"Fine, Nancy Drew, just hurry up, this place gives me the creeps," Sawyer chimed.

Juliet rummaged through Ben's drawers but found no clue as to where they may have gone or anything to connect Margo Sheppard to the Others. She sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair, a trait she picked up from her husband. Her thoughts went to Jack when she heard the floor boards squeak behind her.

"James?" she called, "Is that you?"

Silence greeted her until she heard the sound again, the groan of wood giving in under someone's weight.

"James," she said before her eyes grew large at the sight in front of her her. Before she could scream her world went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chp 14**

"You have your seatbelt on?" Jack asked Kate.

"Yup," she nodded.

"Then prepare for take off," he said as the small plane he rented sped up the runway.

"I can't believe this that we're going back to the island" Kate said looking out at the fluffy white clouds as they made their way back.

"You didn't have to come," Jack said as he flew them closer to the place they endured so much pain.

"I know, but I wanted to," she said looking over at him. When Jack met her stare her eyes fell low, "For Sawyer," she added before looking back out her window.

"Sawyer," Jack said, "You didn't seem worried when I first went to the house."

Kate bit her lip, avoiding him, saying nothing. Jack chuckled inwardly.

"You know for someone whose suppose to be a great communicator you sure don't say much."

Kate laughed, "Yeah well, that stuff, I mean you don't believe in it do you?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Jack said seriously.

"Come on; look at your sister, Claire. They say she have the gene for addiction, Claire for god's sake," Kate said and rolled her eyes.

"She told me after her mother had her accident that she spent 60 days in a rehab facility for alcoholics," Jack said as Kate's eyes widened in shock.

"It's genetic," he shrugged.

"Really?" Kate asked wondering if Jack too was a drunk.

"Oh no not me," Jack told her realizing what she was thinking; "My Dad was an alcoholic, our Dad, mine and Claire's."

The concept of him having a sister was still so fresh to him it was strange discussing Claire as family, as sharing a father and family traits.

"Oh," Kate said and grew quiet again.

"So do you love him?" Jack asked cutting to the chase, "Do you love Sawyer?"

….

Juliet groaned her head was spinning as she tried to focus on what had happened. She was lying down on a cot of some sort. Her hand flew to her aching forehead.

"Where am I?" she mouthed but her mouth was dry and the words came out in a rasp of a whisper.

"Shh," someone said.

The warm scent of much and spice flooded her nostrils.

"Jack," she said.

"Shh, you're not ready to wake up yet."

"Jack," she repeated before her eyelids fluttered and then closed again.

….

_"When I grow up I'm going to marry a man just like you Daddy," Kate said holding on to the large hand of the army general._

_He smiled a broad grin at his step daughter._

_"You will, will you?" he said as they hiked through the woods tracking deer._

_"I'll love only someone good and strong and brave like you," she said laughing and running ahead of him._

_"Not so fast Katherine or you'll scare the deer away."_

"I'm sorry Jack," Kate said her face softening as her eyes misted.

Jack looked at her and waited for more.

"I'm sorry you saw us that night in the cages," she told him.

Jack let out a deep breath he had been holding in, he thinks since the day he met Kate.

"It's okay Kate," he said and turning the plane on autopilot he shifted to face her completely.

"You and I," he said searching for the right words, "I wanted to fix you and you, I think you wanted me too."

Kate nodded through her tears, "I do, I mean I did."

Jack smiled softly at her, touching her hand gently and taking it in his own.

"But that's not love Kate."

"I know," she said, "But you're a good man, the best man I know and I thought," she said before he interrupted her.

"I can't be your hero, not now, not anymore."

"Because now there's Juliet," her voice choked out.

Jack let go of her hand, "Yes, Juliet."

"Do you really love her?" Kate asked.

"With her I feel free. There are no expectations. She doesn't want be to be anyone other than who I am," Jack said, "That's love."

Kate nodded sadly realizing she really never had that with anyone, maybe Sawyer accepted her but freedom was not something he gave her either. She didn't give it to him either. Sawyer's words came back to her, "We both know now what we don't want. We learned that together." She grew forlorn as she looked into Jack's eyes.

"Yes, I love her. More than anything or anyone."

"I'm happy for you Jack," Kate said and forced a smile onto her lips.

….

Sawyer pounded angrily on the concrete wall before a panel opened up behind him and a tall, graying man stepped inside.

"You'll only make your fist bloody doing that," the man calmly said strolling closer to the blonde man.

Sawyer's eyes grew large and his head titled to the side.

"I thought," he said confused, "Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

The man laughed the comment away, "You remember me then?"

"Yeah Dr. Pops," Sawyer answered, "I remember you."

"Dr. Pops, that's a good one James," he said before extending his hand out, "Let me introduce myself formally. I'm Dr. Christian Sheppard."

Sawyer gave him a cold glare until finally Christian dropped his hand.

"Where's Juliet?" he demanded to know.

"She's fine. She's in the other room," Christian responded.

"I want to see her," Sawyer said.

"Of course you do," he said, "Follow me."

The two of them stepped into a short corridor and walked to the next door.

"Where are we?" Sawyer asked.

"We are in the foot," Jack's father told him.

"We're in a foot?" Sawyer inquired.

"Not a foot, the foot."

"Explains the smell," Sawyer remarked.

Christian looked at him quizzically. "It's a sort of hatch," he told him, stepping outside of Juliet's door, "One that isn't mapped. One even she doesn't know about."

"Whose she?" Sawyer asked.

"James, is that you?" Juliet called out meekly, sitting up and rubbing at her sore throat.

Sawyer forgot his question and ran up to his friend.

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?"

"I think so, what happened?"

"He happened," Sawyer said motioning in Christian's direction.

Juliet focused on her father in law as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"So it was you all along," she said.

"You knew he was alive?' Sawyer asked.

"No," Juliet answered and took the glass of water Christian held out for her. She drank it slowly, "But I suspected he was the one that helped me in Switzerland and back at the L.A. airport, he was the one who warned me and told me I should come back to the island."

"If that's true, if you wanted us to come back here, then why'd you drug us and drag us to this foot?" Sawyer asked him.

"Foot? Foot of what?" Juliet questioned.

"You know it as a part of the Temple Juliet, the four toed statue," Christian explained, "We're inside it. And I brought you both here because Margo knows you're on the island and she's looking for you."

"Why?" Sawyer probed more confused than ever.

"Because she wants to kill you, or more importantly the baby you're carrying."

"Why would she want to do that?" Sawyer continued to press.

"Because James, Juliet is not her choice for my son."

"Well, I've heard of mother in laws from hell before, but this is a bit extreme," Sawyer quipped.

"It's no joke," Christian remarked, "Juliet does not have the genetic marker Margo is looking for."

"Leadership," Juliet said and Christian nodded.

"I was always someone who was better at following order," Juliet said softly.

"So she's a follower, that's still your grandchild inside her," Sawyer said.

"I'm telling you James you don't know what my wife is capable of, she's killed children before."

Juliet's eyes widened with fear.

"She made sure Ana Lucia's pregnancy was terminated, and," Christian said pausing for effect, "She's killed yours," he dramatically revealed to Sawyer.

"I ain't got any kids," James spat but swallowed down a gulp of fear.

"You did," Christian said.

They all knew who he was referring to, the little girl Clementine he had with Cassidy.

"They ruled it a SIDs death but the truth is Margo and her people didn't want a child of yours out there to distract you from breeding with Shannon so Infinity had her killed."

Sawyer could feel the bile rising in his throat. He thought he was going to be sick so he bit his lip until the blood filled his mouth. Juliet looked horrified, her hand protectively going to her stomach while her other one reached for Sawyer's. She squeezed his hand in part to reassure him, in part to rely on his strength.

"We have to get you out of here Juliet, off this island and somewhere safe," Christian said, "Before it's too late."

….

_"I'm tired Daddy," Kate whined and shivering in the cool damp air of the night._

_"Be quiet Katherine or we'll never catch what we're looking for," her step father said._

_"We've been out her all day and all night tracking the deer, they're not coming, they're not here," she said_

_"Katie, you'll never get what you want if you give up so easily," he said._

_Kate looked at him, a scowl on her face, "I think you're stubborn, I think you just don't know when to give up."_

"We looked everywhere," Kate said as they walked the shoreline of the beach, "Maybe they left already."

"No," Jack said, "They're still here, I can sense her presence."

Kate stood her hands on her hips, in frustration.

"Jack," she said, "Stop being stubborn and learn to give up. We even checked the other island where they kept us prisoners. They're not here. I say we go back home, maybe they're there or they left us a message with Claire."

"I said no," Jack cried, "We'll look again. We obviously missed something."

"Jack," Kate said as he marched off ahead of her.

"Jack," she called after him trying to catch up. As she picked up her pace she tripped, sprawling across the sand as she fell.

"Ouch," she cried as Jack stopped and turned around. Annoyed at having to stop he stomped back to help her when he realized what Kate had tripped over. The cable Sayid had discovered long ago starred up at him, a black cobra in the grains of sand. Jack scrunched his brow up as he thought, leaving Kate to pick herself up and dust the sand off her clothes.

"Thanks for the help," she said.

"It's the cable," Jack said.

"The one Sayid followed to Rousseau's?"

"Yeah but he never followed it in the other direction," he said, the cord in his hand as he walked to the water's edge.

"You're not seriously going into the ocean are you?" Kate asked.

Jack turned around, "It's the only place we haven't looked."

Kate stared in disbelief at him.

"Well?" Jack said, "You coming or not?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chp 15**

Jack and Kate swam deep into the ocean. Just when Kate thought she wouldn't be able to hold her breath a minute longer, Jack stopped. A huge metal building loomed before them. They swam through an entrance coming up into a dimly lit centre. Jack gasped for air as oxygen flooded both their lungs.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kate nodded wiping the water off her dripping forehead.

"What is this place?" Kate asked as they climbed out of the water and onto the cold steel surface.

"I don't know, but Sawyer and Juliet have to be here somewhere," Jack said as they crept along the wall, "They just have to."

….

"How do you propose we get off the island without your psycho wife seeing us?" Sawyer asked as Christian ran his hand over his head.

Juliet couldn't help but smile, Jack was so much like his father.

"I have some friends," the doctor said, "I'm waiting to hear from them. When I do, prepare to move."

"Move?" Sawyer said.

"Yes move. Until then, I suggest you rest," Christian said and dug into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a bottle of pills rattling as he held them out to Juliet.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Prenatal vitamins," he told her and she reached for them before Sawyer slapped her hand away.

"She needs to take them, James."

"And how do we know they're what you say they are?" he asked suspicious.

"I'm trying to help you," Christian said then turned to Juliet, "You haven't seen an obstetrician yet Juliet, no folic acid, no ultra sound. You need to take the vitamins."

Juliet looked concerned as her eyes turned from her father in law to her friend. She took the bottle and held it close to her chest.

"Now be a good girl and take them."

_"Juliet, don't be so stubborn and open wide," her father told her._

_Juliet shook her head._

_"Juliet, listen to your father," her mother chided._

_"It tastes icky," she cried._

_"Baby," her father said brushing his hand through her blonde hair, "It's medicine, it's going to make you feel better."_

_"Uh -uh."_

_"Come now, be a good girl and take it."_

"You're not actually going to take them are you?" Sawyer asked, "How do we know we can trust him?"

….

Jack walked past the entrance and into a long corridor, Kate following close behind.

"Where do we even begin?" Kate asked staring at the enormity of the place.

Jack turned to say something when footsteps were heard ahead of them. Jack pushed Kate around the corner, placing his hand over her mouth to silence her. The concrete wall felt cool against her damp back and she shuddered with the sensation and fear.

"It will only take a minute," a man's voice said, "I'm sorry to take you away from your family."

"No problems man, I'm sure the plans only require minor adjustments."

Kate's eyes widened, the voice sounded familiar. Jack responded the same way. He stepped away from her to take a bold look out.

"Dad," came the sound of a young boy's voice, "Dad you said you were going to watch the game with me."

"Walt, I'll only be a moment okay?" Michael answered.

Jack ducked back as the realization that Michael and Walt never left the island rocked both him and Kate.

"But Dad," Walt's voice could be heard as Jack and Kate stared at each other in disbelief.

"Walt," came another familiar voice.

The soft but sure Asian tone came to their ears. This time both Kate and Jack had to peek around the corner.

"Walt," Sun said as she came into view cradling a baby in her arms, "Why don't you let your father do what he needs to and you can help me with the baby."

"But Sun, the game," Walt whined.

"Come now, you can explain the rules to me and your new brother."

"Oh my god," Kate gasped quietly.

Jack looked at her and shook his head at the insanity of the island.

"Why don't you look surprised?" she asked, "You said the baby died."

"I lied," he told her.

"What?"

"Juliet and I delivered the baby and gave it to Ben, that was the deal we made to get off the island," Jack confessed.

"What? Did you know it was Michael's and not Jin's?" Kate asked in shock.

Jack nodded, "Well not at first but well, when we saw it we guessed."

"So you lied to Jin, told him the baby died."

"And to Sun," Jack said scrunching his brow up in confusion, "She didn't know the baby lived, at least I thought she didn't."

"Christ Jack, how could you?" Kate asked.

"I had to protect Juliet, our baby. I had to get her off the island before Ben found out she got pregnant. It's what got you and Sawyer off too," Jack said feeling her judgmental stare pierce his guilty soul.

"If Sawyer and I knew," she started.

"Sawyer knew. It's how he conned me and Juliet into bringing you two along in the first place," Jack spat.

Kate just stared at him. She didn't know what to think of Jack or Sawyer at that moment.

"Look, we need to find Juliet and Sawyer, are you coming or are you going to stand there and judge me?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I'm coming," she relented.

"Good let's go in the direction Michael and that man went," Jack said and turned to come face to face with a barrel of a shot gun.

"I'm afraid you two aren't going anywhere," a burly man said.

….

"Look, I don't have time to convince you two of my sincerity," Christian said, "I have to go check on our plans until then I'm locking you two in here for your own safety."

"Hey," Sawyer said but before he could protest any further the door was slammed shut.

Sawyer turned to stare at Juliet who was opening up the pill bottle.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, "How do you know he and his wife aren't working together? Those pills might make you miscarry or something."

Juliet's trembling hand held the cap as she stared into Sawyer's concerned eyes.

"I don't know," she said.

"You said you first ran into him at Infinity's headquarters. Doesn't that tell you he works for them?"

"But he tried to help me, warn me," Juliet said, "He gave me the key to the safe deposit box."

Sawyer sauntered up to her.

"Wait until we get back to Jack."

"But what he said was true, I haven't been taking vitamins or seeing a doctor," Juliet said worried.

"Juliet, you are a doctor, a fertility doctor! And your husband is Jack, Doctor Hero Sheppard."

Juliet glared at him, "I know that."

"So what's your big hurry to take these pills? Why are you so desperate to follow his orders?"

_Juliet coughed as her fever spiked._

_"Julie, now this is getting serious," her mother said, "You must take your medicine."_

_"It's horrible Mommy."_

_Her mother sighed in exasperation._

_"It's okay dear," her husband said, "I called the doctor he said to try another brand, grape flavoured. I'll just run to the drug store and pick some up."_

_"I'll come with you, I have some things to get," Juliet's mother said, "Rachel, watch your sister, we'll be right back."_

_"Where are they Rach? It's dark," Juliet asked._

_"I'm sure Mom and Dad will be right back," Rachel said as the phone rang._

_"Hello?" Rachel answered._

_"I'm sorry; there's been an accident dear. You're parents have been in a crash. I don't know how to say this but they're dead."_

"Because he told me I needed too," Juliet said and popped the vitamin into her mouth before Sawyer could stop her.

….

"Where's Juliet?" Jack shouted from behind the steel door at the man guarding his room.

They had separated him and Kate but at that moment his only concern was to get out and find his wife.

"Where's Juliet!" he screamed.

"Step away from the door," the deep voice commanded.

Jack's response was to kick it as hard as he could in frustration. He began pacing the small room. His wet jeans making his legs heavy. Jack was panicking, his mind racing with the possibilities of what those people could have done to his wife.

"She's with Sawyer," he kept repeating to himself like a mantra.

"She's with Sawyer," hoping to convince himself that his wife's strange friendship with his foe would somehow protect her.

"God, please let him take care of her," he cried when the door clanged open. He turned around to see a woman in a stern grey suit walk in.

"Mom?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chp 16**

"Hello Jack," Margo Sheppard said a stern expression on her face.

"So it is true, you're the one behind all of this," Jack said stunned.

"Don't speak of things you don't understand Jack."

"Then explain them to me mom."

"There's nothing you need to know other than I'm doing what's best for you," Margo told him.

"What's best for me?"

"Yes, you and the world."  
"The world?" Jack said, "So you're just saving the world then."

"Don't be sarcastic son, it's unbecoming."

"Tell me about Infinity, tell me about DNA mapping."

Margo looked at him, "Your father was a fool to give that silly wife of yours the key to the deposit box."

Jack's eyes grew wide, "Dad? Dad's dead."

"No son, he's very much alive."

"But I, I saw him."

Margo waved her hand in the air, dismissing Jack's comments, "You saw what we wanted you to see. It's a long story. Complicated."

"But why?"

"To get you here, on the island with Ana Lucia. We even orchestrated a chance meeting between the two of you at the airport, knew you'd bond over your grief."

Jack looked at his mother; she was a complete stranger to him. His whole family was.

"You're crazy."

"No Jack," she said very seriously, "I worked very hard at making sure you and Sarah didn't make it, after your father indulged you and let you marry her. I made sure you had a reason to get on flight 815 but you Jack, you had to ruin everything!"

"Ruin?" Jack asked perplexed.

"Your father did say you weren't a leader, said it from the moment you were born but I refused to believe him. Tried to make you strong, build you up to be hard even in your weakest moments. I tried to make you into the leader that science says you are."

_"Mommy, Daddy," Jack called from his bedroom._

_Margo Sheppard walked into her young son's bedroom to find him cowering under his covers._

_"What is it Jack?" she asked void of emotion._

_"I, I saw a monster," he said._

_Margo sighed, "It was just a nightmare Jack."_

_Jack shook his head, "Where's Dad? I want Daddy."_

_"Your father is at the hospital Jack, he's an important man, a great man. He doesn't have time to deal with your silly fears."_

_"But the monster," Jack cried stopping his mother from walking out of the bedroom._

_She turned back, "Where did it go?"_

_Jack pointed a trembling finger at his closet._

_"Then get up Jack," Margo said._

_"What?" Jack asked wide eyed as his mother threw off his blankets._

_"Get up Jack and be the leader you're meant to be. Leaders lead Jack, leaders slay the monsters."_

_Jack shook his head in fear but Margo pushed him to the closet door. Pushed him to face his fears._

"It would have worked too but you had to go and find that trollop enticing," Margo said with disdain.

"Juliet isn't a,"

"I don't mean Juliet. No, she's simply meek. I was referring to Kate."

"But Kate is on your precious DNA list," Jack snarled.

"Yes, but not for you!" Margo yelled.

….

"How are you feeling?" Sawyer asked Juliet.

"For the hundredth time James, I'm fine. They're really only vitamins, I feel just fine."

"I still don't trust him," Sawyer said.

"Well he's our only hope out of here," she told him.

"Hmm," he grunted just as the steel door opened.

"The boat is ready, it's time you two to move," Christian said.

Juliet got up and took Sawyer's hand. Sawyer relented and followed Christian out. They walked through a maze of underground tunnels.

"What is this place?' Sawyer asked in the dimly lit corridors.

"It's very old. It's been here long before Margo and her people discovered the island," Christian said.

"Dharma," Juliet said.

Christian looked back at her.

"No. Older than that. Much older."

"So how come you came to know about this place and your wife don't?" Sawyer asked him.

Christian stopped and looked at them both before deciding on an answer.

"I have friends," he said.

"Of course, these mysterious friends of yours," Sawyer snarled.

"Is one of them Jacob?" Juliet asked.

Christian's eyes grew wide for a moment, "Jacob's not to be tru…"

"Dr. Sheppard are you there?" a voice came from the walkie hooked to Christian's belt.

"Yes," he said picking up, "Go ahead."

"We have a problem."

"What is it?" Christian asked.

"It's Austen and your son."

Juliet looked worriedly over at Sawyer.

"They're on the island and your wife's got them."

….

"Where's Juliet?" Jack asked tired of the games his mother was playing.

"You should forget about her," Margo said calmly.

"Because she doesn't have the right DNA?" Jack scoffed.

"Yes Jack," Margo replied.

"I want to know where my wife is!" Jack demanded and got dangerously close to his mother.

"Don't do anything stupid son, the guards are right outside."

"What do you want from me?" Jack asked losing his patience.

"For you to come to your senses. For you to become who you were born to be."

Jack's eyes misted over. He was so tired. Tired of fighting, tired of trying.

"I'm not a leader," he cried.

Margo looked at him, "You're wrong. Your father is wrong, science doesn't lie Jack."

"Mom please, I just want to live my life."

Margo Sheppard left him, the cold sound of steel shutting behind him, leaving Jack alone in the dark.

….

"I should have known my son would come to play the white knight," Christian said in exasperation, "Always the hero."

"Is he alright?" Juliet asked frantically.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure he's fine. Margo wouldn't actually harm him."

"What about Kate?" Sawyer asked.

"She too is one of Margo's protégées. As long as she doesn't misbehave too badly, Margo will keep her alive."

"Well isn't that a relief," Sawyer said sarcastically.

Christian just nodded, moving forward.

"Come now, it's even more imperative we get you two off the island now that Margo is here and her wrath has been stirred."

"I ain't leaving without Kate," Sawyer barked.

"Or Jack," Juliet added quickly.

"Listen you two, I told you they're fine, now we must go."

"But what about Jack?" Juliet pleaded.

"I'll deal with my son," Christian said then looked over at Sawyer, "And Kate later. I'll come back for them."

"You expect me to take you at your word?" Sawyer cried, "Some guy who fakes his own death, lets his son think he died hating him?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Christian said defensively.

"Well maybe I do and maybe I don't but I ain't leaving this damn place without Kate, we get her and the Doc Jr., then we all get on this boat together."

"We don't have time to argue," Christian pleaded with them.

"I'm with James, I'm not leaving without Jack," Juliet said.

"Guess you better have a plan B then Lazarus."

….

"Psst, psst," came a soft voice in Kate's ear.

"What?" she said groggily being awakened from a fitful sleep.

"It's me Kate, wake up."

"Sun?" Kate said then shot up wide awake.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," Sun said and placed a hand over her mouth, "We only have a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours for what?" Kate asked.

"I drugged the guards, yours and Jack's. I put some herbs in their tea."

"Why?"

"So you two can escape."

"I don't understand do they have you prisoner too?" Kate asked quietly following her out the door and along the corridor to Jack's cell.

"No, I'm here because I want to be."

"What?" Kate asked astonished.

"I always knew what they would ask Jack to do. To take my baby. It was always the plan."

Kate just looked on in shock.

"It was the only way to be with Michael."

"What about Jin?" Kate asked.

"I stopped loving Jin a long time ago. The island, it's my second chance. My second chance at freedom, at love. I don't expect you to understand Kate."

"Good because I don't."

"Maybe one day when you really do fall in love."

"I already love Sawyer."

"We both know that's a lie Kate."

"Listen here Sun," she began.

"Shh! We're here."

Sun unlocked Jack's cell door, cringing at the loud squeak it gave before opening. The guards groaned in unison but they were out cold and didn't stir. Kate and Sun let out a breath of relief.

"Jack," Kate whispered but he was already at the door giving her a start.

"You scared me," she said to him.

"Sun," Jack said, "What's going on?"

"Quickly before Michael realizes I'm gone," she said and ushered them along a hallway to their left.

"What?" Jack asked.

"She's helping us to escape," Kate said as she jogged along to keep up with Sun's quickened pace.

"But your baby, I," Jack said stopping her.

"It's okay Jack. You did what you had to, I know why," Sun said.

"But you and Michael, the baby, Walt, in this place. I don't understand," Jack said confused.

Sun gave Kate a look to hurry them along.

"I'll explain later Jack," Kate told him getting him to move again.

They came to what appeared to be a dead end when Sun pushed a yellow button on the side of the wall. A chute opened from the ceiling and a rusty ladder clanged its way down.

"When you climb the ladder to the top, climb out. You'll be outside on land. In the jungle, a few miles from our old camp. You'll be on your own from there so be careful," Sun told them.

"Thank you Sun," Kate said already half way up the rungs.

"Wait," Jack said grabbing Sun's arm, "Juliet. Where is she?'

"I don't know Jack," she said then seeing the fear and defeat in his eyes squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"But your mother doesn't know either. She's somewhere on the island. Her and Sawyer but Margo's men haven't been able to find them. I hope you get to her before they do."

Jack gave her a weak smile.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" he asked her.

"Yes Jack. My life is here now."

Jack gave her a darkened look but nodded in acceptance before following Kate up the ladder.

….

"This is madness I hope you know," Christian said as the three of them walked through the darkness of the jungle.

He refused to let them use torches, their only light, the moon and stars to guide them. Juliet clung close to Sawyer's side.

"I can't just leave him here," she said.

"Fine, but I have a bad feeling about all this," Christian said.

"On this island if doom and gloom, there's nothing but bad feelings," Sawyer said stumbling his way through the foliage, a gun in one hand, Juliet in the other.

"Christian, can I ask you something about Jack?" Juliet said.

"Of course," he replied.

"Sure, lets all have a get to know you party," Sawyer chimed, "I know a great game, it's called 'I never'."

Juliet gave him one of her icy stares before ignoring him.

"Back in the foot, you said you know Jack would come and play the knight."

"Yes," Christian said in his deep authoritive voice.

"But Jack always said you never believed in him. He said you never thought he was a leader."

….

"So your father is alive?" Kate asked trying to take it all in.

Jack nodded as they tried to find their barings in the thick of the forest.

"My mother told me. Said he was the one that helped Juliet back in Switzerland."

"But why? Why help and not say who he was?" Kate wondered aloud.

"Who knows? Guess he figured I wouldn't be able to take it. He never did believe in me."

_"I had a boy on my table today," Christian said while Jack stood there knowing he was going to get another lecture from his dad._

_"I don't know, maybe a year younger than you," he continued._

_Jack wasn't even listening, not really. His father was going on about saving some kid, being heroic, taking charge, being the leader. Doesn't he know that's what Jack was trying to do, to be? Today in the school yard when her stood up to those bullies who beat up on Marc Silverman, he was trying to be the hero, trying to lead._

_"…Because I have what it takes," his father droned on until he said something that cut through Jack's heart, "Don't choose Jack, don't decide. You don't want to be a hero," Christian said as Jack's eyes grew wet with the pain of rejection, "…you just don't have what it takes."_

Christian stopped in his tracks. Juliet and Sawyer nearly colliding with him.

"Jack's the greatest kind of leader. A far greater man than I ever dreamt of being," Christian said.

"I don't understand, then why did you say all those hurtful things to him?" Juliet asked.

"To protect him," Christian said, "From his mother. She was hell bent on seeing her little project come to fruition. I didn't want my son to be some science experiment."

"Then why not take the kid and just simply walk away?" Sawyer asked.

"You don't just walk away from these people. Once you're in you're in for good," Christian stated, "So I did the best thing I could. I tried to beat it out of him. Make Jack believe he wasn't what science said he was. I thought if I tried hard enough and made him believe I was right, he'd behave like a non leader, believe I was right, and Margo would too, she would give up."

Juliet wiped a stray tear from her cheek, "You broke his heart though."

Christian nodded, "I tried to tell him how proud I was of him, once. I told him he was the best young surgeon out there but," Christian's voice trailed off at the memory, "He thought it was just a manipulation, to get him to do something I wanted him to."

"You nearly broke him and for what?" Juliet said angrily, "Margo didn't give up and now we're all here in this mess!"

Christian was about to say something when Sawyer hushed them both.

"Shh, I hear something," he whispered. He cocked his gun, about to shoot whatever came from behind those trees when a familiar voice called out.

"Juliet?"

"Jack!" she cried pulling Sawyer's hand down and ran into Jack's arms.

"Thank God you're alright," Jack said holding her tight and kissing the top of her head.

"I was so scared for you," Juliet said, "When your father told us Margo had you and Kate."

"My father?" he asked stepping from Juliet's embrace to look into her face.

Christian Sheppard took a step forward, "Hello son."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chp 17**

"You bastard," Jack said and lunged at his father as Kate and Sawyer starred on in silence.

"Jack no," Juliet cried trying to break them apart, "He's trying to help us."

"I thought you were dead, I thought I was too late," Jack screamed the emotion pouring out of him as the rain began to fall from the sky in sheets.

"I felt so guilty!"

"I know son, but it was the only way I knew, I tried to protect you," Christian pleaded, nursing the bleeding nose Jack had given him.

"You dragged me all the way to Australia just to get me on that damn plane."

Christian nodded, "I told Margo I could get you to Australia. I wanted her to let me go there so I can get to Claire. So I can get Claire far away from her clutches. I couldn't save both of my children and with Claire pregnant it was imperative I speak to her."

Jack bit his lower lip, "So you knew Claire was your daughter."

"Yes."

"And you never thought to tell me I had a sister?" Jack asked.

"Look Jack, she was a product of an affair. I wasn't in her life until Infinity began DNA testing. When I realized that she was pregnant and what your mother had planned, I went over there to see her, to convince her not to board flight 815 but her bloody aunt wouldn't let me in," Christian explained.

"So you just let us board a plane you knew was going to crash," Jack said with disgust.

"The plane didn't crash Jack," his father revealed.

"But I saw it, I saw it break apart in the sky," Juliet said but Christian shook his head.

"An illusion to fool Ben's people. The plane landed, you didn't realize it because we knocked you out, through the oxygen masks."

"But I was awake," Kate stated.

"No Kate, after the plane landed, we dragged you out and fed you false memories, to make it look more realistic," Christian told her.

"Illusions, false memories? What the hell for?" Sawyer asked.

"It's complicated."

"What about the bodies?" Jack interrupted.

"Bodies?" Christian asked.

"Of the people on the plane that didn't make it."

"We killed them," Christian said bluntly.

"Oh my god," Jack said turning his back on his father, running his hand over his head, trying to take this all in.

"Come on Jack, it's not the first time people have died in the name of progress."

Jack whipped back around, "You call what you did progress? What about the other survivors? The ones not on the list?"

"I don't know," Christian said.

"You expect us to believe you don't know?" Kate spat.

"I was only involved in Infinity's project and therefore only privy to their information. There's a lot going on here on this island. More experiments than just DNA mapping. Lots of organizations are involved."

"Someone has to be in charge of it all," Jack said.

"Well it isn't me son," Christian told him.

"Mom?"

Christian let out a laugh, "No, she doesn't wield that kind of power, thank god."

"Jacob?" Juliet offered.

Christian looked at her terrifyingly. "All I know is that several organizations have been brought here under the umbrella of the Hanso Foundation."

"And what is the Hanso," Sawyer began to question when a flutter of birds gave way to a sound of approaching footsteps.

"It's Margo, she's found us, we have to hurry," Christian said.

Sawyer grabbed Kate's hand and began to run behind Jack's father.

"Come on Jack," Juliet said but he hesitated, "You can trust him Jack, he's made mistakes but he loves you."

Jack looked into her loving blue eyes before grabbing hold of her hand.

They ran through the jungle blinded by the rain and night sky, their hunters in close pursuit. Finally Christian led them to a clearing before hitting the sandy beach.

"Well," Sawyer panted, "Where's the damn boat?"

"I don't know, it's supposed to be here," he said looking frantically around him at the ocean.

"Oh god, Margo's men must have found it," Christian said.

"Jack, the plane, it can't be too far," Kate said.

"What plane?" Juliet asked gripping her side, a painful cramp coursing through her. She tried to breathe through it, a silent prayer going through her head, "Please let the baby be alright."

"We flew here, we landed on the beach," Jack said.

"Where?" Christian asked with urgency.

"A few miles south of here, I think," Jack said.

"Well let's hope you're right because here they come," Christian said as a bandy of men came through the jungle.

The five of them ran as fast as they could, the sand sinking their legs in, making it a painful and heavy task. But the plane came into sight, and they pressed on.

"Christian Sheppard," a voice called out and they all slowed down to turn.

"You were always a ridiculous fool when it came to your son," Margo said taking a few steps closer to him.

"Let them go Margo," he said getting in front of Jack and Juliet.

"A sentimental fool," she said before firing a single shot into her husband's chest.

"Dad!" Jack cried as Christian fell to his knees before collapsing onto the beach. The blood began to stain his white dress shirt, fanning out so the stain looked like a butterfly's wings. Christian gasped for breath as he clutched his chest.

"Leave him Jack," Margo demanded, "Leave him and the girl."

Jack stood up, his eyes stinging with tears as he realized Juliet was standing in shock and unprotected.

"Don't you dare," he yelled but Margo was already pointing the gun at his wife, ready to fire when a shot rang out, hitting his mother. Jack looked to see Sawyer had fired the gun.

"Sawyer?" Jack said in shock.

Sawyer had ran in front of both Jack and Juliet and taken the shot, risking his own life in the process. It was his first truly selfless act and he dropped the gun, overwhelmed by what had just occurred. Kate ran up to Margo, her fingers searching for a pulse.

"I think she's," Kate began when Margo wrapped her fingers around Kate's wrist.

She was remarkably strong for someone who had just been shot.

"Let her go mother," Jack warned picking up Sawyer's gun from the sand and pointing it at her.

Margo let out a cackle of a laugh, "What are you going to do son?"

"What a leader does, mom," Jack said choking on his tears, "And slay the monster."

With that he fired one last shot, ending Margo Sheppard's life. Kate starred at Jack whose emotions were taking over. He was crumbling, his shoulders shaking with what he just did.

"Jack," Kate said softly, taking the gun from his trembling hand.

"Jack!" Juliet screamed too focused on her father in law to absorb that Jack just killed his own mother, "Your father is still alive, if we get him on the plane quick enough."

Jack walked out of Kate's embrace shaking himself back to reality and ran to his father.

"Dad," he said, "It's going to be okay."

"No," Christian gasped, "It's too late for me."

"No," Jack said, "I'm going to fix you."

"Let go son," Christian urged but Jack ignored him.

"Sawyer, help me get him onto the plane."

Sawyer ran and grabbed Christian's legs while Kate made sure none of Margo's men dared to interfere. With their leader dead they seemed lost, content to disappear back into the shadows. Jack and Sawyer put Christian in the back of the plane, Juliet keeping pressure on the wound.

"Don't stop," Jack told her, "Don't let go."

"I won't," she said as they all climbed in and Jack started the plane.

Juliet and Sawyer kept pressure on the wound but it was clear Christian was losing a lot of blood, and fast. He kept trying to speak, to tell Jack something but Jack wouldn't listen.

"Keep quiet Dad, you need to save your strength," he'd tell him.

Sawyer looked up from where his blood soaked hands covered the gun shot. Juliet met his gaze and they both knew. They exchange a silent and sad look of acceptance. Kate radioed the Fiji airport to let them know they were near and they had an injured passenger.

The ambulance and a team of paramedics met them on the tarmac. Jack jumped out of the cockpit and ran to his father's side as the emergency crew lifted him onto a gurney. Christian stopped them from going any further.

"Put me down," he said and although weak his voice was still authoritave, "I have something to say to my son."

"Dad, we're wasting time," Jack cried.

"Time," Christian sighed, "I thought there would be so much time to make it right by my children. I tried to keep you and your sister safe, I failed."

Jack shook his head, the tears spilling down his cheeks and onto his t-shirt.

"I'm fine, Dad, and so is Claire," he choked out.

"I'm sorry son, for everything, forgive me," Christian pleaded.

"You're going to be okay Dad, I'm going to make you okay," Jack tried to convince Christian and himself.

Jack's father reached for his first born's hand; Jack grasped it, holding tightly, and not letting go.

"Jack," Christian said, his voice getting fainter, "You must not try to be so pure, fly so high. You're perfect just the way you are you need to let go son."

Jack let out a whimper as Sawyer, Kate and Juliet looked helplessly on. They knew there was nothing left for Jack to do but say goodbye.

"I love you Jack, and I'm so proud."

"I love you too Dad," Jack sobbed.

"Jack," Christian said his eyes suddenly focused and sharp, "Listen to him."

"To who Dad?" Jack asked confused.

"You must not trust Jacob, listen to him."

With his son's hand still grasping his, and with that final ominous warning, Christian Sheppard took his last breath.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chp 18**

"The funeral's tomorrow," Sawyer said as Kate walked into their motel washroom.

"I know," she said grabbing her toiletries and shoving them into her makeup case, "But I'm not going to be there."

"What?" Sawyer asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, pushing past him in the doorway.

"You heard me," she said.

"After everything Jack's been through you're not going?" Sawyer asked watching her gathering her things.

"Look Sawyer," Kate said stopping for a moment and staring at him from across the bed, "I'm still wanted here, I have to get out while I still can."

"I get it," he said, "So you going back to Switzerland then?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and rested back on his heels. He knew what was coming.

"You're gonna run," Sawyer stated, "Without me."

Kate sighed and walked over to him, "We're not in love Sawyer," she told him softly, squeezing his arm before slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah," he answered softly.

At the door, Kate hesitated before turning around and repeating his words to him.

"We know now what we don't want, we learned that together."

"Together," Sawyer said before she walked out the door.

….

The funeral was short with Jack, Claire, Sawyer and Juliet in attendance along with some of Christian's former colleagues.

"I guess I'll never get to know him now," Claire said sadly, "I shouldn't have told him to get lost when he came to see me in Australia."

Jack just starred into space, not even hearing his sister's pangs of guilt and regret.

"You can't second guess yourself now," Juliet tried to comfort her, "You couldn't have known."

"Right," Claire said and sighed heavily.

"I'm going to bed," Jack announced and climbed the stairs to the bedrooms in the Sheppard house.

"Hey," Juliet said softly a few minutes later as she climbed into bed with him.

"Hey," he said and immediately crawled into her arms for comfort.

"It's going to get easier," she said as she soothingly stroked his hair.

"How Juliet? How is it supposed to get easier? My mom shot my dad dead and I killed her. How do I get over that?" he asked his eyes misted with tears.

"With my help," she said and kissed his forehead, "Together."

Jack gave her a weak smile and stroked her belly.

"Thank god the baby is alright," he said.

"See," Juliet said, "We have a future to look forward to."

Jack sat up and looked at her in seriousness, "Juliet, will you marry me?"

The question was unexpected and Juliet stared at him for a few minutes before a smile spread across her lips.

"Yes Jack, I'll marry you."

His fingers tangled into her blonde mane, pulling her into him as she found his lips. They kissed a slow, deep, loving kiss.

….

"James," Juliet asked a few days later when she went over to see how he was doing without Kate.

"Yeah, Ocean Eyes?" he asked rolling a cigarette before remembering she was pregnant and discarding it.

"I need a favour," she began.

"Shoot," he said.

"Jack and I are going to get married."

"Aren't you two already married?" he asked.

"Sort of well, you know it was on the island and who knows how legal it was and the way it happened and," she was rambling, her fingers twirling around the tie of her shirt.

"What'd you need Blondie?" Sawyer asked cutting to the chase.

"I want you to be my maid of honour," she blurted out her eyes wide.

"You're what?" he asked.

"Well obviously that's not the right words, you know my best mate?"

"Don't you have any female friends?"

"No," she said sadly.

"Well what about your sister in law, Claire?" he offered.

"She's already agreed to stand up for Jack," Juliet said.

"I don't know Jules, sounds kinda gay to me," he told her.

"Come on James, we need two witnesses, please?" she pleased sweetly, her lashes batting as she flashed him her blue eyes.

"I ain't got to wear no pink taffeta dress do I?" he sarcastically asked.

Juliet kissed him on the cheeks.

"Of course not," she said, "It's going to be lavender."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, very funny," he quipped.

….

"Kind of weird huh?" Sawyer remarked to Claire as they waited in the judge's chambers.

"What is?" she asked.

"This role reversal, you know you're the best man and I'm," he said.

"The maid of honour," Claire finished stifling a laugh, "At least she didn't make you carry a bouquet."

Sawyer rolled his eyes before they fell into silence again, staring at one another.

"You look pretty," he said shyly before adding, "Beautiful actually."

"Thank you Sawyer," Claire said, "You're very handsome in your suit."

"Thanks," he said and they looked at each other for a long time.

Both felt a spark in their guts. Claire nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," she said trying to think of a way to cut the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Sawyer said as he fidgeted with his cufflinks.

"Sorry we're late," Juliet said rushing towards them, "I couldn't get my hair right."

"You look gorgeous," Claire said as she took in Juliet's simple white gown.

It had a tight sleeveless bodice that flared slightly at her waist, her blonde hair pulled up in a loose cascade of curls.

"Thanks," she genuinely said.

"Are you two ready then?" the judge asked.

"Yes," Jack said before letting Claire adjust his black tie one last time," We're ready."

The ceremony was traditional and short. Juliet said her own vows before the judge turned to Jack.

"Do you have anything to say to Juliet?"

Jack nodded before taking her hands in his.

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing so bare with me," he nervously began, taking a deep breath, "You've changed me Juliet, in so many ways. I'm no longer angry like I was, no longer trying to be everything to everyone. I no longer need to be in control, or fix everything. I'm no longer lost. And that's because of you Juliet, because you silenced the voices in my head that were always questioning my worth, stilled me, proved things to me I never would have dreamed could be. I promise Juliet, I'll always cherish that, cherish you. I love you."

Juliet fought her tears of joy as the judge pronounced them husband and wife. They signed the registrar and then the certificate was given to Claire and Sawyer.

"Are you," Claire asked, "Are you crying Sawyer?"

"Don't be crazy Mamacita," he said but sniffled and tried to casually wipe the corner of his eye.

Claire chuckled to herself as he handed her the pen. Her fingers brushed slightly over his, the spark between them igniting briefly before they pulled away.

"I love you Jack Sheppard," Juliet said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Juliet Sheppard," he said and kissed her before she leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Now take me home and make me your wife."

Jack grinned at her before holding his hand out to her.

"Then take my hand and don't let go."

**THE END**

**EPILOGUE**

"How long's it take?" Sawyer asked as he paced the hallway of St. Sebastian's hospital.

"Could be hours," Claire said, "Maybe even days."

"Days!?" Sawyer cried, "I can't take days of this."

"My god, Sawyer," she said, "It's not like you're the one in labour."

"I know that," he snapped, "I'm just nervous."

"Well you're making Aaron even more nervous pacing around like that," she said bouncing her son on her knee, "Come sit down."

Sawyer sat next to her and Aaron crawled from his mother's arms into his lap.

"He likes you," she said smiling, "Always did for some reason."

Sawyer just stared at her trying not to show how happy he was as Aaron gave him a big smile.

"Must be my southern charm."

….

"Push Juliet," Jack encouraged as she squeezed his hand hard and screamed.

"You can do it, just one more."

Suddenly a newborn's cry filled the room as Juliet collapsed with exhaustion back onto her pillows.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy," the doctor said as a nurse placed the baby into Juliet's arms.

"Look how perfect he is, Jack," she cried, "Look at our son."

"He's beautiful," Jack said as his own tears of joy trickled down his cheeks, "Just like his mother."

"Do you have a name yet?" the nurse asked them.

"Umm not yet," Jack said.

"Yes we do," Juliet blurted out.

"We do?" Jack asked.

Juliet nodded, "Christian."

Jack's emotions caught in his throat, his father gave his life to save this baby, his grandson, it was only fitting he should have his grandfather's name.

"Christian Sheppard," Jack said as the nurse nodded.

"Christian James Sheppard," Juliet corrected.

"James?" Jack said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"He did take care of me, saved my life and never left my side back on the island," she told her husband who was looking skeptical at her.

"Yeah, but," Jack started.

"And he's going to be the baby's godfather so," she told him.

"He's going to what?" Jack cried out.

"Listen here Jack Sheppard, I've just spent 16 hours in labour delivering your son and I think," she began.

"Right," Jack said knowing when he was defeated, "Christian James Sheppard it is then."

"Christian James Sheppard," Juliet repeated, "Welcome to the world."


End file.
